


Smells Like AA

by cdavis594



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Cute Kids, Danny Mahealani & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Derek is a Softie, Derek is very much on board with horny Stiles, Desperate Stiles, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Everybody Lives, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fireman!Derek, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, Horny Stiles Stilinski, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Ice Cream, Kid Fic, Making Out, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Use, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Stiles is Smitten, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mommy stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdavis594/pseuds/cdavis594
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come together… right now… over me!” Stiles sang as she sauntered over with their drinks, swinging and swaying her hips to the groove of the bass. Derek watched, entranced, as her breasts bounced with her movements; Derek knew it wasn’t the time to pop a woody, but that wasn't stopping his body from reacting to the beautiful sight in front of him.</p><p>Derek and Stiles meet in a pretty damn normal setting, only they're open enough about their pasts' demons to let the other in. </p><p>Literally just a cutesy kid fic mixed with some other tropes to make me happy about summer ending :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek didn’t particularly feel like going to a bar of all places on his free Saturday night, but Laura had asked him because some of his co-workers from the fire station were her friends and they were all going out to their local bar.

He arrived before Laura, so he waited outside for her with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his leather jacket, scowling at the sidewalk. He had only come back to Beacon Hills less than a month ago, so he didn’t know his co-workers all that well yet, but the fact that they were friends with Laura helped.

“Why the hell are you waiting out here, Derek?” Laura barked, making him jump to look up at her, rounding the corner from the parking lot.

“Because I didn’t want to go into a bar full of your friends without you, that’s why.” Derek grumbled, following Laura through the door; he glanced up at the sign _The Aconitum Bar_.

“You’re such a pussy. Hey guys!” Laura cried, running over the group of her friends in their corner booth; Derek looked around at the quaint little bar, long mahogany bar to the left of the door, small stage to the right of the door and leather booths all along the rest of the walls with oval shaped tables in regular intervals. The walls were a dark red, as were the leather booths and chair seats; the dark hardwood floors shone in the dim lights above them. Random circular tables with chairs sat around them were placed around the rest of the bar; the bar was half full.

Derek sat down beside Laura on the end of the corner booth and she grinned at him, “Guys’ this is Derek, my brother who just got here from New York. Some of you already know him from the fire station, but anyway, Derek this is Lydia and her fiancé Jordan, Scott and his wife Kira, Isaac and his girlfriend Allison, Erica and her don’t-put-a-fucking-label-on-us boyfriend Boyd, and you know Cora’s boyfriend Jackson.”

“What do you have to do to get some god damn service in this place?” Laura shouted obnoxiously and Derek rolled my eyes at her; she waved at someone over his head and he turned to see a woman that he thought must work here walking towards our table. She wore a black tank top with the bar’s logo stitched into it over her breast, a pair of sprayed on black skinny jeans and a pair of black high heeled boots that went all the way up to her knees over the top of the jeans; her grin was open and welcome and Derek couldn’t decide what he wanted to stare at more as she flipped long, dark curls over her shoulder and threw a bar towel over her shoulder.

“Show me your tits, Laura.” The woman winked and Derek blanched, looking down at the table as he struggled out of his jacket, leaving him in a dark blue Henley.

“You aren’t gay, so don’t even joke; if I thought I could actually get your attention by flashing the girls, then I surely would.” Laura stuck her tongue and the woman shook her head.

“What do you want?” She asked and Laura smirked.

“Usual.” The woman nodded, then noticed Derek and smiled at him, raising her eyebrows.

“What’s your poison, big man?” Derek couldn’t help but notice the careful look Laura gave him.

“Uh, just a coke, thanks.”

“Strawberry daiquiri and a coke coming right up.” Derek smiled up at the woman; she winked at him and stalked back to the bar. Derek couldn’t help but watch the way her full hips swayed as she walked; he licked his lips and shook his head, looking back at Laura to see her smirking at him.

“What?” Derek asked her; embarrassed he had been caught staring.

“She’s hot, right?” Laura had laughter in her eyes and Derek rolled his, looking back over to the bar, watching the woman’s nimble, long fingers mix up Laura’s drink; Laura saw a muscle in Derek’s jaw twitch but held her laughter in.

“I guess…” Derek’s gaze swung around the bar, landing on the old fashioned juke box beside the bar.

“Her name’s Stiles-” Derek cut his sister off with a glare as he got out of the booth and made his way over to the juke box; he put in a few quarters and flicked through the collection of old classic rock albums on the worn, yellowed pages. He settled on one and went back down to the table as the intro of Come Together by _Aerosmith_ began; Laura grinned, raising her hands in the air as she started to sing along.

“Here come old flattop, he come grooving up slowly…” Laura’s croaky voice sang and Derek sat down beside her, nodding his head along to the beat he knew so well; their mom and dad are both _huge_ classic rock fans and the three siblings grew up with music like this.

“Come together… right now… over me!” Stiles sang as she sauntered over with their drinks, swinging and swaying her hips to the groove of the bass. Derek watched, entranced, as her breasts bounced with her movements; Derek knew it wasn’t the time to pop a woody, but that wasn’t stopping his body from reacting to the beautiful sight in front of him.

“Ooh, Stiles, baby you’re giving me a lady boner!” Erica grinned, swaying between Kira and Lydia. Stiles set the drinks down in front of Derek and Laura, and danced her way back to the bar; she held onto the structure beam on the corner of the bar and leaned back, grinding against the air as she lifted herself back to her feet, smirking at her friends.

“I’ve told her before, and I will tell her again, that girl needs to turn this place into a _Coyote Ugly_ type of bar because she is _fierce_. And I would quit work at the fire station to work here.” Erica grumbled and Derek smirked, knowing he had to speak up at some point.

“Oh, but what would we do without you?” Derek watched as the group split into a peal of laughter; Erica grinned at him, rolling her eyes.

“There’s the Hale dry wit I knew you’d have! So Derek, tell us; what made you move back to good ol’ Beacon Hills?” Erica asked and Derek looked down, taking a sip from his coke before answering.

“Needed a new start, and New York’s so far away, I never got to see my family. New York’s a pretty lonely place when you don’t really know anybody. Plus a little birdy told me the fire station here lost a few men to retirement so I figured ‘why not’.” Derek didn’t know these people very well yet, so he didn’t need to tell them the whole truth at the moment.

Derek found that as the night went on and the hours ticked by, he began to learn things about the people around the table, like the fact that Jackson and Scott hate each other’s guts for some high school reason, or that Lydia and Allison have a company where they make their own soaps and whatever a diaper cake is, they make those too. Derek could tell he would be friends with Boyd at least, because they shared the same dry sense of humour and preferred to listen rather than talk.

Before he knew it, it was eleven-fifty and his turn to buy the drinks, so he walked up to the bar, watching as Stiles cleaned a few glasses at the sink behind the bar; her hips swished and swayed to What Difference Does it Make by _The Smiths_.

“Uhm- Stiles?” Derek asked timidly, eyeing her warily; she spun around, smiling as she set the glass and towel in her hand down.

“Your round?” She asked and Derek nodded, watching carefully as she whipped together everybody’s drinks.

“I, uh, I just wanted you to know that I’m not some weirdo that comes to a bar and doesn’t drink; I’m- uh- ninety days sober and I’m just here to meet my sister’s friends.” Derek mumbled awkwardly while Stiles kept her ears on him; her eyes reminded him of the aged molten whiskey in the bottom of an oat barrel, sparkling in the fairy lights that were hung above the bar.

“Well, almost ninety one days, and congratulations, but I didn’t think you’re a weirdo; I just thought you were Laura’s designated driver, but thank you for telling me.” Stiles smiled up at him as the drinks on the bar in front of him multiplied; she put her hand in her back pocket and slid something across the par to him.

Her long fingers – with short black painted nails – tapped the gold coin in front of him and Derek picked it up, examining it. It read _To thine own self be true_ around a large triangle; the Roman numeral for two was engraved in the centre of the triangle in a small circle and on each side of the triangle there were words written. _UNITY SERVICE RECOVERY_.

Derek looked up at Stiles, handing her the coin; her hand lingered on his for a second longer than needed. Stiles was mesmerised by the array of colours flecked through Derek’s iris’ and she had to shake her head before she could look away; he really was quite the catch, and Stiles couldn’t quite quell the dirty thoughts running through her mind as she sized up his thick, muscled arms and the broad chest that stretched out his Henley perfectly to show the faint outline of what Stiles decided was a bar through his left nipple. The slightest hint of dark chest hair was shown by the three open buttons and Stiles’ mouth watered at the thought of running her fingers through that hair whilst possibly doing other debauching things to the man.

She slipped the coin back into her pocket a she set the last drink on the bar, she then came around the bar to help him take the drinks to the bar. As they were taking the last few glasses down, Stiles bit her plump bottom lip and Derek’s eyes caught the action.

“I get my break at twelve… and it doesn’t look like they’re going anywhere soon, if you wanna maybe go out and, I don’t know, get something to eat maybe?” Stiles looked up at him and he smiled, nodding.

“Sure, I’ll go back to the bar at twelve and we’ll go get something to eat.” Derek took his seat and Stiles smiled down at him, excitement thrumming through her; she had heard Laura talking about her mysterious little brother before and Stiles definitely wasn’t disappointed.

The next five minutes flew by as Derek listened to the banter around the table, receiving suggestive looks from Laura every time she caught him looking over at the clock on the wall.

At exactly twelve, Derek stood up again, making his way back over to the bar to see nobody behind the counter; he crossed his arms and leaned against it after throwing his jacket back on. Stiles came through the door that led to the back room zipping up a faded blue hoodie; she had a black purse strung over her shoulder and she smiled at Derek as a tall guy passed her in a similar uniform to hers.

“Hey Danny, I know my break’s only supposed to be half an hour, but gimme an hour, ‘kay?” Stiles walked to Derek’s side after she heard some kind of positive response from the back room.

“Got any favourites for a midnight snack?” Derek asked, subconsciously moving closer as the cold night air hit them and a shiver rocked Stiles’ spine.

“Diner a couple blocks away does awesome curly fries?” Derek nodded at her suggestion and they walked in a comfortable silence all the way to the cute 50s style diner; they took a booth at the window and a bored looking waiter approached them.

“Drinks?” He asked, sounding just as bored as he looked; neither customer could blame him really.

“I’ll have a chocolate milkshake please…” Stiles looked expectantly.

“Water, thanks.” The waiter left and Derek looked over at Stiles, seeing her checking her phone.

“Am I keeping you from somebody?” Derek asked, nervous; he didn’t quite know why he was nervous because she asked him out, so that surely meant she was single.

“No, no, just checking… something. Oh my god, I completely forgot to ask you your name! I am so sorry; Laura must have told you I’m Stiles, Stiles Stilinski, so what’s yours?” She rambled, using her hands to talk animatedly; Derek smiled, liking the way her arms just flailed around aimlessly.

“Derek… Hale, obviously. So, two years, huh? That’s amazing.”

“Yeah, I’m still tempted every now and then, y’know, working at the bar, but I love the bar; couldn’t see myself doing anything else really. I’m guessing the sobriety is why you moved back to Beacon Hills?” Stiles had nothing but kindness and acceptance in her eyes, and it made a part of Derek ache because he understood exactly how she felt; he can’t even remember how many bottles of Captain Morgan he had bought in weak moments, only to hand it over to a random homeless person or a group of desperate teens.

“Sure is; I got alcohol poisoning about four months ago, spent almost a month in hospital detoxing and got myself into rehab as soon as I got out. I felt so shitty, ‘cause a lot of my family came all the way to New York when they found out and I could barely even face them; it’s probably the worst part… not admitting it to yourself, but having to admit to your family that you’ve got a problem… I’ll never forget the looks on my families’ faces. So I decided I’d come back home, leave the temptation of the city behind me.” Derek took a long gulp of the water that the waiter left in front of him and watched Stiles carefully; he almost thought she’d make an excuse and leave.

“That’s really strong of you to make that decision on your own… my dad gave me an ultimatum; I was suffering from… depression and he said I could choose him and the bar… and my life or I could squander it away at the bottom of a bottle. I chose my life and got into the local AA meetings; I still go every month or so. You should come with me; it helps a lot to know you aren’t alone, trust me, even after two years I still get tempted, but I have… things that keep me on track.” Stiles looked down at her hands on the table, taking the straw in her milkshake between her lips; Derek watched in mild awe, feeling his arousal rise as he watched her plump pink lips suck on the red and white striped straw.

“Can I take your order?” Their waiter asked, pulling a notepad out of his apron; Stiles smiled up at him while Derek took a glance at the menu.

“Bacon and double cheese burger with a side of curly fries, thank you.” Derek raised his eyebrows at her and she shrugged as a deep blush crept up her neck and across the apples of her cheeks.

“I’ll take the same.” The waiter wrote it down and left; Derek smiled across at her and she returned it. “You’ve got one hell of a stomach.”

“I grew up with a dad that had no idea how to cook, and I know that’s no excuse, but he taught me how to ‘eat like a man’. I think he just wanted me to get fat and never leave him, but I was on the track team in high school and when I left high school I kinda just kept jogging; Lydia made me join her gym when we finished college so I usually cheat my diet on my break because I suck at diets. You must have like, the strictest diet and work out regime _ever_ to look that good.” Stiles bit her lip, openly appreciating Derek’s chest.

“Well there’s always a lot of time to blow when I’m not saving cats from trees and putting out fires because I swear to god this town hasn’t had a single fire since I got here a few weeks ago, and I guess that’s good, but it means I’m always either sleeping or working out. I don’t really stick to a diet or regime; I guess I just filled out after those awkward teen years.”

“Boy, do I know what you mean; I was the most awkward, clumsy teenager _ever_ , I swear, it’s so embarrassing and I don’t even know why I’m telling you because my friends have evidence and this just keeps getting worse! My mouth won’t stop.” Derek had to restrain himself from saying something completely inappropriate.

“Don’t worry; Laura and Cora have plenty dirt on me, sadly, but I’ve already kinda told you the worst of it, but they know the _really_ embarrassing stuff. Although… I’d rather hear the embarrassing stuff from you…” Derek bit his lip, taking another sip from his water as Stiles continued to slurp on her milkshake.

“I’d like that too, but where to start? I could tell you about the time I had a crush on Lydia and asked her to prom; she shot me down… twice. Or how I couldn’t look Scott in the eye all summer after senior year because we had a rather eventful seven minutes in heaven. Gimme the dirt, Derek Hale; how embarrassing were your teen years?” Stiles grinned, blushing slightly.

“Well… junior spring break, we went to Lake Tahoe and had a _huge_ party at a cabin my friends and I rented; it was going _fine_ until my friend Lewis saw this chick he’d been trying to hook up with for a long time and she was there with her friends, so he figured he’d devise this big plan to get her to fall madly in love with him. It was a disaster; he told me to jump into the lake and pretend to drown so he could leap in and ‘save the day’ but he obviously forgot that I was captain of the swim team, so I jump in and start flailing around, and I could tell the other people in the water knew it was all for show because I’m a shitty actor and it wasn’t very convincing-”

“I’m sorry but this doesn’t sound very embarrassing to me; this sounds like you telling me how much of a good friend you are and how you’d do anything for a bro…” Stiles smirked, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes under the bright fluorescents.

“Don’t worry, I’m getting to it.”

“Okay, go ahead.” She winked and Derek could have sworn his heart dropped all the way down to his stomach in a completely weird but good way.

“So I’m flailing around in the water and suddenly something touches my foot; it’s like slimy and disgusting, and I squeal like a little bitch in broad daylight, middle of this keg party, and I’m screaming at the top of my lungs trying to get back onto the dock. And when I get out _everybody_ is staring at me, the music’s been turned off and my friend and this girl are just looking at me; I shit you not, I did not leave my room for the rest of spring break, just reading books. That embarrassing enough for you?” Stiles stared at him for a few seconds, slurping blindly on her milkshake before she erupted in a fit of giggles, spraying chocolate milkshake across the table and down her face; it dripped down her chin and onto her hoodie as she writhed in the booth with laughter.

“Oh- my god- you _so_ win!” She worked to get her laughter under control, wiping herself and the table down with the napkins Derek handed her. “I couldn’t help but notice; you read?”

“Yeah, I read _a lot_ , you?” Derek smiles at her, shaking his head slightly at the beautiful blush that dusted her face; she seemed to blush a lot, and the things her blush was doing to him weren’t completely unspeakable, but they were embarrassing for him enough that he looked up at her from under his lashes, biting his lip.

“I read whenever I can; I usually read when I have the day shift at the bar ‘cause business is slow around here during the day, but we only open at two, then I get off at seven. I read before I go to sleep most of the time too. I s’pose you read at the station a lot?” She raised her eyebrows, returning to her ‘shake.

“Sometimes, but I don’t like being interrupted when I’m reading, y’know? Like when you get to a really good part in the book and someone just comes and makes you stop? I find Scott’s already pretty good at interrupting me when I’m doing stuff around the station. Sorry, he’s your friend, was that rude?” Derek looked between Stiles and the surface of the table, unable to settle.

“Nah; Scott interrupts everybody because apparently we’re all a part of The Scott McCall Show and we aren’t allowed to have lives outside of his drama. I would say run while you can, but I kinda like listening to your goofy stories…” Stiles looked down at her empty ‘shake as the waiter came back with their food; Stiles ordered another ‘shake and they both dug into the steaming hot food, somewhat awkward groans of appreciation leaving both of them.

Derek put his burger down, wiping his hands with a napkin before taking a drink, “Your goofy rambling’s pretty nice to listen to, as well.” Stiles smiled at him as he resumed eating the burger; it was a solid ten minutes before either of them spoke another word and all their food was gone.

They talked about themselves and their lives mostly, still guarding some information that didn’t need to be told until things between them progressed. When their hour was up, Derek paid and walked Stiles back to the bar.

“So you own the bar all by yourself?” Derek asked on the walk back to the bar.

“Yeah, it was originally an investment I made with my fiancé, but then some stuff happened and… he left me, but that’s a sob story for another time.” Stiles had her arm looped comfortably through Derek’s as they both walked with their hands in their pockets.

Derek sensed the need for a change of topic, “Why aconitum? That’s monkshood, right?”

“It’s my favourite flower; so underrated. It’s got a lot of mythical legends to it and I’m a solid _Supernatural_ fangirl, so I like all that kind of stuff. That’s probably a really weird thing to tell someone… fuck, I am _so_ unattractive.” Stiles groaned and Derek rolled his eyes, flexing his arm so she’d feel it, making her look up at him.

“On the contrary, I find you very attractive, Stiles, and if you’d like, I’d love to give you my number so we could maybe do this again some time.” Derek holds the bar door open for her and follows her through when she’s through. The first thing he notices is the lack of a certain obnoxious voice that belongs to his sister; he looks over to their booth and sees it completely empty.

“Assholes.” Derek grumbled, rolling his eyes; felt like they were all friendly enough now for him to say that. Stiles smiled at him sympathetically as she gestures for him to follow her through to the back room; he looks around as he enters the small room, taking in the coffee machine, along with a small kitchenette, a door to a bathroom and a comfy looking futon.

“Here, put your number in and gimme your phone; I’ll give you mine.” Stiles handed Derek her phone and he returned the gesture with his own phone. He saw a selfie of an adorable brown eyed girl and Stiles holding a grinning chocolate Labrador, and, assuming the kid was a cousin or niece, he typed in his cell number and handed the phone back to her.

“I’ll see you later?” Derek turned to leave, pulling the door open.

“Yeah, definitely; I’ll text you.” Stiles called as he left; he waved back at her, catching her wide grin as the door closed. In the fresh air, he shoved his hands back into his pockets and smiled; it was small and private, and it was all because of the wonderful woman he just met. She was perfect.

As Derek drove back home to his apartment, Stiles stared dreamily at the bar as she wiped it down, smiling and sighing like the teenager she still liked to believe she was; she hadn’t felt this kind of butterflies before and they were tickling the lining of her stomach in all the right ways.

“Who was that? And where can I get one?” Danny purred as he leaned against the bar beside her; she only had to work for another hour, then she could go home and let Danny take tomorrow’s shift.

“That was Derek Hale, so keep your hands off; this one’s mine. I really like him, Danny; I mean I can’t… he’s so perfect for me and he makes me feel like a teenager again.” Stiles grinned, absentmindedly twirling a curl of hair with her index finger.

“You know, I don’t think you were even this smitten after your first date with Matt, and you almost married that dickbag.” Danny chuckled, uncapping another Budweiser as Karl – one of the regulars – approached the bar.

“I just… Danny, Derek _understands_ ; I mean, we have a lot in common, but there’s a lot we don’t have in common too! And there’s so much to find out about each other…” Stiles sighed again, biting her lip as she thought about the way the leather of his jacket stretched perfectly across his biceps but hung loose around his wrists.

“Did you tell him about Faye?” Danny watched Stiles warily, almost frowning.

“No… it didn’t come up, okay? And that’s at least a third or fourth date topic; he doesn’t need to know ‘til I’m sure about him.” Stiles turned away, heading out to the booths to clean up after the day, taking glasses back behind the bar.

An hour later, Stiles got into her silver Jeep, always missing the blue one she traded in to suit her lifestyle; she drove home quickly, making it into the cute suburbs of Beacon Hills in her usual ten minutes.

She parked in the garage of her magnolia two storey, fitted with white accents; she loved her quirky home, and she loved it even more when she erased every trace of Matt from the house. Stiles pressed the button to close the garage door and walked into the house, flicking on the hallway light; she made sure the door was locked before heading through to the kitchen, getting a large glass of water.

She pulled off her boots and put them in the hallway closet, turning off the light as she climbed the stairs; she peeked into the guest bedroom, seeing Meghan fast asleep in the bed. She only lived a few doors down, so her parents didn’t mind her staying over, as long as she got to sleep at a decent time. Plus it wasn’t a school night, so she probably stayed up pretty late anyway.

Stiles then went to the next room, placing her glass of water on a low table as she angled her way through toys and crayons with only a soft glowing nightlight to guide her, trying but failing in the quest to not step on fucking Lego; she muttered a curse under her breath as she leaned over the small barrier on the child’s bed, smiling down at her daughter’s sleeping face. Her dark brown curls, much like Stiles’ own hair, were splayed across the pillow and Stiles knew that it would be a battle she was bound to lose when she attempted to brush the knots from her curls in the morning.

She pressed a kiss to her forehead lightly and stroked the hair from her face, “Goodnight Faye… mommy loves you.” Stiles kissed her once more before standing up again and making it across the room without maiming herself.

Meghan was a fantastic babysitter, and Faye loves her, but Stiles really needs to have a word with her about the toys being put away after they’re used.

Stiles sipped on her water as she entered her own room, stretching when the glass was firmly on her nightstand; she flicked on the lamp on and across the hall to the bathroom. Going through her routine, she noticed the smile that hadn’t left her lips since her sort-of date with Derek; she bit back a giggle and closed her bedroom door.

Tugging her work clothes off, she pulled on an old, holey camisole and slid into bed; sighing in content, she took a gulp of water and flicked the light out, snuggling into the covers whilst shoving the throw pillows off before gladly falling into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles have their first date; Derek knows the way to Stiles' heart.

Derek stared down and Stiles’ number, wondering if the three day rule should apply to them, seeing as they aren’t teenagers obsessed with image; Derek rolled his eyes and typed out a message. He had waited until Sunday afternoon; she’d be up by then, right?

 **_To Stiles:_ ** **hey:)**

As soon as the message was sent, he face palmed himself, groaning at how completely lame he sounded; it had been a good few years since he last had to flirt and even then, he wasn’t the best at it, especially through text.

Derek’s phone buzzed and he jumped to open the message from Stiles, nervously chewing on his lip.

 **_From Stiles:_ ** **hey Derek. I’m getting hate messages from my friends because it’s supposedly MY fault they all got drunk and are now disgustingly hungover. That’s one thing I don’t miss about alcohol :P**

**_To Stiles:_ they’re just mad that they paid you to give them hangovers; it’s nobody’s fault but their own.**

**_From Stiles:_ ** **ah, the fault in our friends ;)**

Derek smiled, knowing her reference; Laura had given him her tear stained copy of _The Fault in Our Stars_ and he had shed a few tears too. Luckily he was alone when he read that book, otherwise any pseudo of masculinity he had would have been lost. He’s a sucker for a good story.

 **_To Stiles:_ ** **I’d say their thoughts are stars they can’t fathom into constellations, but I’m pretty sure they’re all trying not to think at all.**

 **_From Stiles:_ ** **OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU’VE READ IT? You are a strong human being, Derek Hale :)**

Laura’s face popped up on his screen as Milkshake by _Kelis_ ; he frowned and answered the call.

“ _Darling baby brother, I hate you, ugh- I love you, come make me pancakes before I die_ ” She groaned and Derek rolled her eyes, ending the call before shooting Stiles a quick message.

**_To Stiles:_ yeah, I read it, don’t tell anyone but I bawled like a baby too :) Laura’s demanding pancakes because I’m a master chef and she’s needy, so I better hurry my ass up. Talk to you later when the beast is fed ;)**

**_From Stiles:_ I’ll be waiting**

Derek threw on a pair of dark jeans and a light Henley before pocketing his phone and grabbing the keys to his Toyota; locking the door, he took the elevator down to the underground garage and drove to Laura’s apartment across town.

He knew the longer he took the more Laura would complain, so he took the stairs instead of the slow elevator in her apartment building, thanking his stars that she only lived on the first floor. He didn’t bother knocking, knowing she’d find a way to complain about that too; he spotted Laura curled up in a recliner chair while Jackson, Cora, Lydia and Jordan took up the sofa. Scott and Isaac had the love seat with Kira and Allison nestled between their legs on the floor; Derek rolled his eyes when he noticed Erica and Boyd sat at the table nursing mugs of coffee.

“Guess I’m making more than a couple pancakes, huh?” Derek grumbled, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he made his way into the kitchen section of the open scale room.

“Well I texted the girls to say you’re making me pancakes – I was _kinda_ gloating – and they all just arrived because you took forever and most of them live closer than you do. Why is that Derek? Huh? Why do you live so far away from your amazing big sister?” Laura twisted her body around the recliner to watch Derek pour himself a coffee.

“Because you’re annoying and you call me demanding pancakes when I could have been busy.” Derek routed through her cupboards, starting on the pancakes whilst also frying some bacon and veggies.

“Ooh, speaking of _busy_ how did it go with Stiles? Did you fuck? Was it good? Oh god, I bet it was; Stiles just looks like she’s absolutely amazing in the sack, doesn’t she?” Derek scowled at the frying pan, resisting the urge to throttle his sister.

“No, we did not have sex; we went to a diner around the corner from the bar and ate. It was good.” Derek knew he was smiling like a loved up teenager, but he really didn’t care; if the faces of the people weren’t buried in their arms, they were trained on the quiet TV.

“Ugh, you’re boring. Stiles deserves to get laid. What happened after we left?”

“We got back to the bar and swapped numbers, and then I went home. Laura, you seem to think I’m the one night stand type and I have no idea where you got that from because I can happily say I’ve had a one night stand before. Do I give off a douchebag vibe? Is that it? Do people look at me and automatically assume I’m a douche?” Laura rolled his eyes at him but didn’t reply, so he carried on making the breakfast what was actually lunch.

When they were all sat somewhere with a plat of bacon and pancakes, passing the maple syrup around, Derek rolled up a pancake and snacked on it as he sat at the dining table with his phone.

**_To Stiles:_ ALL of your friends are in Laura’s apartment; you just missed pancakes. Should I be worried that none of them have spoken a word but they’re all making some pretty disturbing noises?**

**_From Stiles:_ OMFG ARE YOU KIDDING ME I MISSED PANCAKES NOOOOO!!!**

**From Stiles: and no, you shouldn’t be worried. They’re like gremlins; now you’ve fed them they’ll start doing human things. I had my dad over for the day anyway and I don’t think he’d appreciate a bunch of groaning twenty-somethings around him; he had enough of that when we were teenagers**

**_From Stiles:_ well shit, that sounded a lot dirtier than I intended it to; I just meant the teenagers part, not the groaning… that would be weird**

**_To Stiles:_ sorry you missed the pancakes, and I understand; I’m not 100% comfortable right now. Bad memories n all. **

**_From Stiles:_ trust me, I know exactly where you’re coming from; I cant stand seeing people hungover. It’s disgusting to think that used to be me, but on a daily basis.**

**_To Stiles:_ I’m on call for the station right now, but I get off at eight, so I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out later?**

**_From Stiles:_ sure, got anything in mind?**

Derek searched the depths of his mind for something, and with the last part of his pancake in hand, the idea struck him; he smirked and typed his reply.

**_To Stiles:_ yeah, but it’s a surprise, so come to my apartment and eat a light dinner before you come :)**

**_From Stiles:_ that sounds a little weird, but I’ll keep my hopes up and give you the benefit of the doubt**

Derek sent her his address and smirked, looking up to see the girls in the group leering at me like a pack of vultures. “What?”

“Who’re you texting?” Erica pried, giggling.

“Do you really think it’s any of your business?” Derek barked, raising his eyebrows; Laura rolled her eyes.

“I bet it’s Stiles! Oh, look; _he’s blushing_!” Laura screeched, making the guys in the room groan; she tackled Derek to the ground as he stood up to leave.

“Get off me! Laura, I’ll tell mom you’re bullying me again! Get off! Ouch, give that back!” Derek scrambled to get up, rubbing the place on his wrist where his sister bit him and watched her scurry off to the group of girls.

Laura began reading the messages aloud to the girls, and Derek glared at the floor, huffing out his annoyance as he crossed his arms on his chest. As the messages began to get more personal and about their discomfort around hungover people, Laura looked up at Derek, baring a shocked look that Derek could see was laced with pity.

It was the pity that Derek hated, because he didn’t need other people to pity him for his own mistakes; Derek barged through the group of girls before they could finish reading the messages and snatched the phone out of Laura’s hand.

“I hope you enjoyed your breakfast.” Derek slammed the door, leaning against the wall opposite for a second to reel in his anger before he took the stairs two at a time to get back to the Camaro. Derek had always struggled with his anger, even before he turned to the bottle; alcohol just made him release all that anger.

Derek peeled out of the parking lot and drove to the grocery store to prepare for his date. Derek realised it had been quite a while since he last went on a date, so while he took a shopping cart and starting strolling down the aisles, he searched the internet for first date do’s and don’ts .

Loading up the cart with all the things he needed for his own-recipe desserts; chocolate fondant, strawberry-almond cream tart, vanilla cheesecake with maraschino cherry sauce and his personal favourite salted caramel chocolate tart. Derek was quite the connoisseur of desserts in the Hale family, so he always made the sweets for family gatherings, from birthdays to Thanksgiving.

Derek had actually considered becoming a baker, but hadn’t pursued it after some not-so-friendly friends told him it was ‘gay’. Derek had nothing against being gay, but his teen self had immediately found a career that his friends would consider ‘manly’.  He kind of regretted the decision most days of his life, but he still liked working in the fire department; it was routine by now.

When he got to the beverage aisle, he frowned; what do two past alcoholics drink on a date? Derek would usually know a wine that would go perfectly with every dessert he would be making, but neither of them could drink.

**_To Stiles:_ what do you drink? I don’t know what drinks to buy!**

**_From Stiles:_ I drink most non-alcoholic things, but I like Gatorade? **

**_To Stiles:_ what colour?**

**_From Stiles:_ red :)**

Derek got a few bottles of the red Gatorade and upon wondering what he already had in the fridge at his apartment; he bought a few bottles of Coke. After paying and loading up the car, he drove back to his apartment and put away the things he bought before looking around and shaking his head; he wasn’t completely finished unpacking and the place looked like a complete mess.

The open plan kitchen, dining room, living room space was askew with boxes and the sofa still had the plastic wrap stuff on it; he made quick work of tearing it off and  putting it by the door ready to be taken down to the dumpsters. He then looked at the wall of bookshelves to the right of the living room section of the room and sighed, starting to line his array of hardbacks and paper backs on the shelves along with the random ornaments Laura made him buy to ‘make the place look homey’ but really, they were just glorified paperweights to stop the books from falling off.

The black sofa looked better once he put the throw pillows on it, he then hung up some of the canvas pictures Laura forced upon him on the nails he had already started to place. He knew they wouldn’t actually be going into his bedroom tonight, but he tidied the small space and put new sheets on anyway, seeing as you had to walk through the open archway that led to his bedroom to get to his small bathroom.

He scrubbed and scoured every inch of the bathroom with bleach and left the small room feeling slightly dizzy from the strong smell; nodding to himself, he opened the small window and sprayed some air freshener around the apartment to make sure it didn’t just smell like cologne and douchebag.

Checking the clock and seeing that he had a good four and a half hours to go, he took all the trash down to the dumpsters and started baking in the modest white kitchen. He flicked on the CD player nestled amongst the books on the bookshelves and as the smell of strawberries and almonds floated through the apartment, he realised that the air freshener didn’t really matter anymore; the place would smell like a bakery by the time Stiles got there.

When eight o’clock came around, and the only dish that wasn’t already plated up, looking and smelling beautiful on the dining table, was the chocolate fondant, he threw his pager on his bedside table and changed into a black button up, leaving a couple buttons undone and rolling up the sleeves to his elbows, putting on a pair of tight black jeans before staring down at his socked feet; to shoe, or not to shoe?

He rolled his eyes and slipped on a pair of black sneakers and stood in front of the mirror, fixing his hair into place and putting his flour and jam smeared clothes into the laundry hamper. He jumped when three subtle knocks came from the front door; he sprinted to get it, stopping to smooth out his shirt before pulling the door open.

Stiles stood in a pair of tight white jeans, a striped black and white sleeveless blouse with enough buttons undone to show a moderate amount of cleavage – of which Derek had to try _extremely_ hard to not stare – a pair of black studded sandals and a black leather bag slung over one shoulder. Her curly hair was up in a messy bun at the back of her head with a few waves hanging down the sides of her face; she wore a pale pink lip gloss and smokey eyeshadow and light contouring, she had bypassed foundation for a simple tinted moisturiser. Derek smiled, gesturing for her to come in.

“I hope you’ve got a sweet tooth, otherwise I’ve made a big mistake with my plans for tonight.” Derek watched her first take in his apartment with a smile, and then her eyes landed on the table of desserts, eyes blown as wide as her ear-to-ear grin.

“Did you make these?” Stiles walked over to the table and Derek nodded, pulling a seat out for her; she sat down and ogled the sweets in front of her, mouth watering from the delicious smell.

“I did; my grandma taught me because Laura and Cora paid no interest in baking, but I love it. It actually helped a lot in rehab to keep me distracted.” Stiles watched him pull the oven open and pull out the two steaming chocolate fondant pots.

“We have chocolate fondant which needs to be eaten right away so the chocolate stays melted, strawberry-almond cream tart, vanilla cheesecake with maraschino cherry sauce and salted caramel chocolate tart.” Derek plated up the chocolate fondants and put one in front of Stiles; she picked up the spoon he set out earlier and he watched her cut into the cake and chocolate oozed out.

He did a victory dance in his mind and tucked into his own, but he froze when he heard the groan come from Stiles; he looked up at her, shocked to see her watching him, chocolate moustache worn proudly as she chewed.

She swallowed and put her spoon down, “I think I just died and went to heaven; you’re so perfect. Please, never stop making these.” She went back to the cake and Derek grinned around his own spoon, pride screaming though him.

“ _Soundgarden_ , right?” Stiles nodded towards the CD player and Derek nodded; he’d completely forgotten about the music still playing.

“I can turn it off if you want? I forgot it was even on…” Derek went to stand, but Stiles’ hand came up to his wrist, a smile on her chocolate smeared lips; he sadly noted she had licked the chocolate moustache away.

“’Fall on Black Days’ is my favourite song by them, please, leave it on. Is this the _Superunknown_ album?” She looked between Derek and the chocolate fondant.

“No, this is just a mixture of music I put on a CD at random.”

“Ooh, this is like, a great way to learn things about you; got any stories behind the songs on this mix?”

Derek frowned, thinking as he bit his lip; the song changed to Nothing Else Matters by _Metallica_ and he grinned, looking back up at Stiles, “My parents always tell us that this song was playing on the radio when they met and they used it as their first dance song at their wedding. My sisters say I like this song because I’m a hopeless romantic, but I like it ‘cause it tells a great story and the song itself is amazing.”

Stiles bit her lip, watching him carefully, saying “that’s beautiful…” before looking down at her now empty plate, “ _No_ , where’d it go? I’m gonna cry; make it come back!”

Derek chuckled and picked up the last chunk of cake on his plate; he leaned over slightly and offered her the cake. She looked at him with a look that clearly read ‘are you serious?’, so he nodded and she hesitantly opened her mouth; he fed her the cake and she closed her mouth around the spoon, eyes fixed solely on his as her mouth moved around the spoon when he pulled away. Derek didn’t know whether he wanted to laugh or run to the bathroom like he should have before the date.

He settled on a smile and stood up, taking the dishes to the sink, and brought two more back, “Your choice; what d’you wanna try next?”

“There’s one side of my mind saying the chocolate and caramel tart, but the other part… it’s saying _you_ …” Stiles smirked and Derek’s eyebrows lifted. “That kind of tasting can wait ‘til after this dessert date though, because I’m a twenty-four year old woman with a sugar addiction.”

Derek nodded and stood up again so he could get the pungent taste of chocolate out of his mouth; he pulled two glasses from a cupboard and pulled open the refrigerator to get out a bottle of Gatorade and a bottle of Coke. He filled each glass and took them down to the table; Stiles took the Gatorade with a pleased look and a long gulp.

“That was so good, like, Derek seriously? Why are you a fire-fighter? Your cooking if officially a gift from the gods. Let’s go for that chocolate and caramel tart; it’s singing a sweet, sweet song to my arteries.” She grinned and Derek cut it up, placing a slice twice as big as a restaurant serving on each of their plates.

“You’re trying to make me fat, aren’t you? Oh my god, I’m completely talking too much; I’ll try to stop that.” She took a forkful of tart and shoved it in her mouth, looking down in an attempt to hide her blush.

Derek’s eyes followed the trail of beautiful moles across her cheek to her lips and smiled, “On the contrary, keep talking; I like hearing you talk, and I’m not really a great talker anyway.”

“Well I have absolutely no problem with filling a silence when it needs to be filled, although my brain to mouth filter lacks ninety-nine percent of the time so if I say something bad, I apologise in advance.” She giggled at herself and Derek couldn’t help his own chuckle as her blush deepened down the V of her collarbones.

“I’m kinda the opposite; I can’t get the important stuff out when it matters the most.” He looked up from his tart to see Stiles smiling at him knowingly; he wanted to stay calm, but her look made his stomach do awkward summersaults and he returned her smile wholeheartedly.

“Well you’re doing great so far, Derek. No worries.” She continued with the tart, making soft moans with every mouthful.

“Hakuna matata…” He whispered, smirking down at his tart; Laura and Cora would be proud of him for the _Disney_ reference.

“Pardon?” She looked up at him, but the look in her eyes told her she already knew what he said.

“Hakuna matata?” Derek eyed her warily; did his weird nerdiness repel her? Had he just found the breaking point of their budding relationship?

“You probably won’t believe me, but I totally watched _The Lion King_ the other day…” She bit her lip timidly and Derek laughed; Stiles watched, mesmerised by the beautiful sound of his laughter, so open and comforting, and then she joined in his laughter when she caught sight of his adorable bunny teeth. Stiles couldn’t remember the last time she felt so attracted to someone; she had been with Matt since she was sixteen, so she never really took the time to actually notice other men, but this fine specimen was stirring up the magnificent feeling of arousal between her legs.

“I watch _Disney_ movies with my cousins and sisters all the time.  My cousin Sarah says I’m like Flynn Ryder, only I don’t steal princess crowns.” Stiles practically swooned at the thought; she’d wear a long blonde wig if she could be Derek’s Rapunzel.

“You like kids?” She asked nonchalantly, even though this was quite possibly the biggest deal breaker for her.

“I love kids; they’re a lot easier to talk to than adults are. They’re also easier to bribe; I was playing tag football in my mom’s house a couple weeks ago with my uncle’s sons, Colton and Ansel, and we broke the TV remote, somehow- I don’t even _know_. But I gave them both twenty dollars and they didn’t say a word. I replaced the remote before _I think_ anybody noticed.” Derek chuckled at the memory, chewing another forkful of tart.

Stiles didn’t swoon; she didn’t. She bit her lip and watched Derek with hearts in her eyes; he really did check all the boxes.

“Must be great to have a big family; I pretty much just grew up with my dad and Scott. My mom died when I was ten, and I never had any siblings; I had Scott though, which is basically the same thing. I used to babysit some of the neighbours kids though, and that was fun.” Stiles smiled; it wasn’t exactly a _lie_ , but she was still avoiding the elephant in her life for the time being.

“Big families are great until you want some privacy, then they’re a fuckin’ nightmare. I missed them though, especially my sisters; I suppose you know how much Laura and Cora can grow on anybody.” Derek noticed their empty plates and cut up smaller slices of the vanilla cheesecake; Stiles’ eyes lit up again and Derek preened on the inside.

“So what do you do besides the bar?” Derek asked over the cheesecake, watching Stiles’ face contort as the sour cherry sauce hit her taste buds; he chuckled and ate his own cheesecake.

“I spend some time with my dad every Sunday, I hang out with the guys’ too and I watch a lot of TV when Lydia’s not dragging me to the gym. Oh, and by the way, _I_ will be the one dragging _her_ to the gym after this date; I can feel this going straight to my ass.”

“Are you kidding me? Your body’s perfect and everybody deserves a splurge every now and then.” Derek looked over at her seriously, getting his point across to her with a small smile; she blushed again but held his gaze with her fork hanging lightly between her lips, twiddling with the end of the fork.

“Thank you, Derek; not gonna lie, I’m like everybody else and I pick at my flaws, but it’s always nice to be told differently. Coming from someone as perfect as you, it’s a real complement.” Stiles liked her lips before taking another forkful of cheesecake.

“I’m far from perfect, Stiles, trust me. Recovering alcoholic, don’t forget.” He smiled easily; Stiles just seemed to have that effect on him.

“Yeah, _recovering_ ; that’s the important part. You knew you were doing wrong and you fixed it; I applaud you, because I know exactly what you’re going through, and three months is a long time. If I were you, I’d take that recover _ing_ and turn it into a recover _ed_. Do you have a sponsor?” Stiles bit her lip and took his free hand under the table, soothing a thumb along the top of it.

“Not since I left New York but my sponsor, Jenifer, she just acted like she was above us all because _she_ was five years sober; she was just the condescending type, so I was happy to get rid of her when I left.”

“Well, I’m not really sponsor type, but if you need someone to talk to, you know I’ll understand; even if it’s not about drinking, I’ll always listen. Or if it’s the other way around, and you need someone to talk _to_ you, I’m there for that too… amongst other things.” Stiles bit her lip with a suggestive look in her eyes as she placed her hand gently on his thigh; tongue darting out to wet her lips, Derek’s mouth gaped at her for a second before he surged forward and locked their lips together. His tongue slid across her plump pink lips as his one hand cupped her jaw and the other rested softly on her hip; he pulled her up as he stood, licking into her mouth. The sour taste of the cherries still lingering on her tongue as he devoured her; her hands wound around his neck and her fingers twisted into the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

Walking backwards, Derek navigated them to the sofa and lowered himself onto it, allowing Stiles’ to straddle his lap. Their breaths mingled as it came heavily to them both, chests heaving in sync to their moving lips; Stiles rocked her body against his slowly, revelling in the feel of his rock hard chest against the cups of her bra.

The sound of This Could be Anywhere in the World by _Alexisonfire_ pulsed in their ears as Derek turned the volume up with a remote, “Nosy neighbours.” He mumbled as he moved his lips down across the sprinkle of moles on her cheeks and to the strong line of her jaw. Stiles could feel the hairs of his stubble leave a tingling trail of beard burn and her core thrummed with the feeling; her thighs clenched around him, showing her arousal as he sucked and nipped at the skin above her jugular, causing a loud moan to fill both of their ears.

The heat between them intensified as Derek’s hand lowered from her jaw to cup and squeeze lightly at her breast; her fingers tugged at Derek’s hair and he grunted, massaging her flesh as the hand on her hip lowered to her ass.

“W-we should… _fuck_ … no, we should _stop_ , definitely stop…” Stiles mumbled, allowing Derek’s mouth to travel down her collarbones.

“Yeah- _definitely_ ,” Derek whispered back, as he pulled her closer, pressing his growing erection against her jean-clad heat.

“Your kissing- is even better- than your- _mmm fuck_ \- your baking… and that’s saying something,” Stiles moaned, arching her back when his tongue dipped between her breasts.

Derek pulled away to catch his breath, holding her tightly with both hands firmly on her rear end, hands still groping slightly. He looked up at Stiles and she looked completely debauched, with heavily lidded eyes and a panting mouth; she absentmindedly stroked the back of his head, smoothing his hair down from where she had it standing on end.

“You’re really good at that…” She chuckled and Derek’s shoulders shook along with his own small laugh.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Stiles flopped down beside him on the sofa and grinned up at him, curling an arm around his bicep.

“So… about that last dessert…” Stiles giggled and stood up, stepping over Derek’s splayed legs; he smirked and copped a feel of her ass as she passed and she stuck her tongue out at him, grinning on her way back up to the table. She cut a large slice of the strawberry-almond cream tart and put it on a plate; taking one of their forks, she sat back down next to Derek and after moaning over a forkful, she offered some to Derek and he bit it off the fork with a smile. He could definitely confirm that this has been one of the best dates he’s _ever_ been on, and it was mainly just because it was Stiles sat next to him.

They took their time finishing the tart, talking randomly in between comfortable silences, sometimes just listening to the low music playing as it went through a wild array of genres.

Stiles was grateful of her dad offering to have Faye over at his house for the night when she mentioned having to call Meghan due to her date; Stiles knew John would babysit Faye within the blink of an eye, and after his recent retirement, she very rarely actually had to arrange for Meghan to babysit. The ex-Sheriff of Beacon Hills was completely besotted by his granddaughter.

Stiles put the empty plate on the coffee table and slipped out of her sandals, “I think we should make out some more.” She stated and Derek smirked, eyeing her hungrily before kicking his sneakers off and lowering her to the sofa.

“I think that’s a damn good idea.” Derek whispered in her ear and Stiles’ breath came out unsteady and warm against his neck; he clasped his lips around her earlobe and nibbled at it lightly, earning a shaky moan from Stiles’ parted, spit slick lips.

They made out on Derek’s sofa for almost an hour before Derek groaned with the realisation he had work tomorrow and he had to be up at five o’clock. “What’s wrong?” Stiles questioned, following him up as he sat back on his haunches where he kneeled between Stiles’ spread legs.

“I’ve gotta be up at the fucking crack of dawn tomorrow…” He grumbled, running his hands up his face and through his hair.

“Oh my god, I’m keeping you up; I’m so sorry!”

“No, no- trust me; there is _nothing_ I’d rather be doing for the rest of the night but I’m still new to this department so I can’t be late... Stiles, I-” Stiles placed the tips of her fingers on his lips and pressed a kiss to his cheek, silencing him.

“Don’t worry about it, Derek; I understand. I got a lot of shit to do tomorrow as well, so really, it’s a good time to stop… before we get any further.” Stiles winked, standing up after she slipped her sandals back on.

“Okay, well, you’ve gotta take some of these desserts home with you, or I’m gonna be fat the next time I see you.” Derek grinned, getting up to sort the sweets into Tupperware boxes.

“Are you sure?” She slid her back onto her shoulder and downed the Gatorade that was left in her glass; Derek nodded and cut the desserts up, giving Stiles the much larger slices.

“Give some to your dad or something; Laura and Cora are just going to invade my home and steal what’s left anyway.” Derek handed Stiles the three Tupperware boxes and she took them with a smile.

Derek walked her to the door and opened it, standing aside to let her through, “Thank you, Derek, this was great.” She hesitated for a second and Derek took his chance to lean in and seal one final kiss to her lips, earning a light blush and a shy smile.

“I’ll see you later, and drive safely.” Derek watched her smile widen as she waited for the elevator.

“I’m the Sheriff’s daughter; I’m the safest driver in this town.” She got into the elevator and Derek waved from the door way as the doors closed; he sighed, leaning against the doorframe for a second before closing the door and locking it.

He put away the leftover desserts and left the dishes to ‘soak’ overnight; going through his usual nightly routine in the bathroom, Derek stripped down to his boxer briefs and slid into bed, flicking the lights off. He plugged his phone in to charge and tried to settle, but the energy pumping through him wouldn’t allow sleep to take him.

With a lump in his throat, he closed his eyes against the pitch black apartment and he slid a shaky hand under the comforter; biting his lip as he breathed in the smell of baked goods and the slightest hint of a scent that was distinctly _Stiles_ , he snaked his hand under the waistline of his boxers and felt his dick twitch at the thought of their evening. He thought about Stiles’ lips on his, and led to him immediately thinking about her soft lips wrapped around his shaft, pierced tongue teasing at the head; hurriedly routing a hand through the nightstand drawer, fishing out a bottle of lube.

Derek slicked his hand up with the liquid and dropped the bottle on top of the nightstand, quickly taking his dick in his hand as the image of Stiles played out strong and clear in his mind; he pumped his length in quick and tight motions, imagining Stiles’ head bobbing as she looked up at him through thick lashes.

One of her hands rolled his balls between her fingers teasingly as her hollowed cheeks flushed pink and her other hand soothed up and down his chest, short nails leaving long red marks on his torso. With images so clear and strong, it only took him a few minutes and a tight grip before he was grabbing for the tissues in his nightstand; he came in hot white spurts across his chest and stomach, pumping himself through the orgasm as it knocked the breath out of him.

Shakily cleaning up the mess on his torso, he tossed the tissues in the direction of the trashcan and turned in his bed, finding sleep much easier to come by now he was sated; he wanted to feel guilty about jacking off to the thought of Stiles, but she came pretty close to doing the job herself with all the groping she did on his sofa.

It was safe to say that Derek slept like a fucking baby that night, and he didn’t even mind his alarm waking him up at five o’clock the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you exceedingly much for reading; kudos and a comment are always appreciated and I do try to always reply!  
> Next update hopefully wont be long, but I have a shit ton that needs to be written :D  
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Here's some more pictures because I feel like everything needs a picture so you see what I see :D
> 
> Derek's apartment - http://postimg.org/image/5mx57tiyd/ (the wall where that computer is, is actually where his bookshelves would be)
> 
> Stiles' outfit (Derek's is pretty easy to imagine) - http://postimg.org/image/w45un4fud/
> 
> The desserts - http://postimg.org/image/45bow9e7p/ 
> 
> I also strongly suggest you listen to the songs mentioned if you don't already know them because I love em :D
> 
> P.S. this was 11 pages on microsoft word, so be proud of me!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Build up chapter and you get to meet Faye.

Stiles woke up from a rather tantalising dream that required fresh panties immediately; she opened her eyes slowly, still squirming with the thoughts in her mind. The clock on her nightstand told her it was eight, so she had an hour before she had to pick Faye up from her dad’s house.

Her mind went to the pitiful thought that Derek had to wake up at five in the morning, but she then had to bite down on a smile just thinking about Derek; flashbacks of their date and her dream passed through her mind as she sat up in her large bed. Seeing her outfit from last night, she grinned and fell back into the pillows, squealing to her empty house; Stiles couldn’t wait to introduce Derek to her daughter, because it was their meeting that would truly make or break what Stiles believed could be a beautiful relationship.

She was feeling butterflies again, and that was a great sign in Stiles’ books; she scrambled out of bed and shrugged into a long floral kimono and changed her underwear with a slight blush. Her home was empty of toddling feet, so she didn’t bother putting on a pair of pyjama pants and waltzed through the house.

Flicking on the radio as she entered the kitchen, she grinned and danced to the sound of 22 by _Taylor Swift_ ; she wasn’t ashamed to admit that she sang along – terribly – made her coffee with face splitting grin on her lips.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m feeling 22, everything will be alright if you keep me next to you, you don’t know about me, but I bet you want to, everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we’re 22- ooh!” It almost scared her how terribly accurate _Taylor Swift_ could be; she had never really been a fan of the artist, but Faye had a thing for all walks of music, which meant Stiles had to as well. Her dad always jokes that Faye could be listening to Kenny Rodgers one minutes and Katy Perry the next.

Drinking her coffee, Stiles took her phone off the counter where it had been charging and saw a couple messages from her friends.

**_From Laura:_ YOU WENT ON A DATE WITH MY BABY BROTHER HOW DID IT GO TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU BEAUTIFUL WHORE I NEED DETAILS BUT NOT TOO MANY CUZ HE’S STILL MY BROTHER!!!!!!! :)**

**_From Lydia:_ get Faye from the sexy ex-Sheriff and come to my apartment; we need to talk x**

**_From Erica:_ did you know that when a girl doesn’t have sex for over two years, her hymen grows back so she’s technically a virgin again… did you de-virginise yourself last night? Was it good? None of the guys at the station will take a peek for me, so is he big? **

**_From Erica:_ OMG he’s packing an anaconda down there, isn’t he? Ugh, you lucky bitch… Lydia said we’re meeting at hers for coffee, poker and gossip ;) **

Stiles rolled her eyes and typed out her replies.

**_To Laura:_ you’re coming to Lydia’s right?**

**_From Laura:_ of course, love you hoe x**

**_To Lydia:_ I’m picking her up around 9, so I’ll head right over x**

**_To Erica:_ I’ll tell you everything at Lydia’s but for your information I did not have sex on the first date so all I can tell you is that it felt pretty big through his jeans ;)**

**_Frome Erica:_ oh… my… FUCK!**

Stiles laughed, turning the radio off when she finished her coffee and put the mug in the sink; she jogged back up the stairs and looked around her room with sigh. The girls’ were going to interrogate her while Faye played around the apartment none-the-wiser.

Stiles showered and dried her hair before throwing it into a ponytail with her side bangs hanging down in loose natural waves; pulling on a pair of grey yoga pants, a white tank top with a pink and blue plaid shirt on top and slipped on a pair of aqua coloured sneakers that Lydia would definitely reprimand her for. The again, as Stiles looked in the door length mirror attached to the back of her bedroom door, Lydia would go batshit crazy over the whole outfit.

Slipping her phone and purse into a random bag, Stiles ducked into Faye’s room and packed a bag of toys for her, along with one of her colouring books and a box of crayons. Stiles locked up the house and started the short drive to her old house; it hadn’t changed much, except it looked a little more looked after since her dad’s early retirement. The paint was fresh and the garden was pristine; he did the same to her house every few weeks, mowing the lawn, attending to the weeds in the flowerbeds.

The Sheriff had retired after a heart attack last year and Stiles had him on a strict diet with regular check-ups in the hospital; he was a lot better now, but Stiles still managed to worry just as much as she always had.

She parked in the driveway next to her dad’s Ford SUV that somehow managed to look like a police cruiser even without the logo or stripes; he got the SUV after doing a lot of research on child safety in cars. The princess pink safety seat in the back had practically been glued in and he rarely drove above 30mph anymore.

Stiles let herself into the house and followed the sound of her daughter’s voice into the kitchen; Faye sat at the dining table with a bowl of Fruit Loops in front of her while she watched _Adventure Time_ on the TV screen her dad fitted when Faye was old enough to be distracted by the TV.

John smiled at his daughter as Stiles sat down at the table with them; he was reading the newspaper when she walked in and set it down when she sat, “Have fun last night?” John eyed her hopefully. It was a rarity that Stiles took a night for herself, and John hadn’t seen his daughter go on a date since Matt.

“You could say that; it was a dessert for dinner kind of thing. We had chocolate fondant, strawberry and almond cream tart, vanilla cheesecake and oh my god, dad he made them all himself! It was amazing! Oh and there was a caramel chocolate tart too; he’s like Buddy from _Cake Boss_ , only _way_ hotter.” Stiles watched Faye, completely transfixed on the TV as she shovelled cereal past her lips.

John had put her curly, chocolate brown hair into two little ponytails at the back of her head with _The Little Mermaid_ hair ties and her side bangs were gripped back with a clip painted with tiny snowflakes as the face of Olaf from _Frozen_ grinned form its position on the clip; Stiles had admittedly turned her daughter into _Disney_ kid. Stiles smiled at Faye’s outfit that she obviously put together herself; she wore a grey and teal floral spaghetti strap playsuit with bright yellow high top _Converse_ and she had stick-on tattoos of _Disney_ Princesses covering both arms.

“Sounds great; I take it you’re gonna see him again?” Stiles didn’t see the smile John gave her, and he was glad for it; she only bickered with him when he worried about her.

“Yeah, I really hope so.” Stiles didn’t notice the grin on her own face, but John liked the look of it on her; she looked like his daughter again, the younger teenage version of her anyway, with the sarcasm and blinding smiles.

“Well tell him I said he’s good in my books as long as he keeps that smile on your face.” Stiles looked up at her dad, now feeling the smile on her face.

“No chick-flick moments, dad.” Stiles smirked and John shook his head at her.

“Alright, Winchester, I’m your dad; I’m allowed to force you into awkward father-daughter chick-flick moments if I want to.” Stiles laughed, knowing her dad had been watching a lot more TV since he retired, but she hadn’t known he’d started watching _Supernatural_.

“Faye, sweetie, we’re going to Auntie Lydia’s house today, so get your butt upstairs and brush those teeth.” Stiles ordered when Faye finished her cereal; she obliged and climbed the stairs on her hands and knees as John followed behind her, ready to catch her if she went to tumble.

Stiles washed and tried Faye’s bowl, and then put it away before they came back down; Faye was dragging her overnight bag down with her as she slid down on her butt, stair by stair. Stiles shook her head and lifted Faye into her arms, taking the bag over one shoulder before settling Faye on her hip.

“I’ll see ya’ later, dad. Love you.” Stiles pecked her father’s cheek while Faye waved one chubby little hand at John.

“Love you too, kiddo.”

“Bye bye, pop-pop.” Faye called, grinning as John waved back at her from the front door; Stiles buckled her into her safety seat and tossed her back into the backseat with her before climbing into the driver’s seat.

Stiles waved at she backed out of the driveway and started driving back towards Lydia’s apartment; as soon as the wheels hit the tarmac, Faye was off, talking and chatting to Stiles as if she’d been gone an entire year. Stiles talked back and replied when needed, but she knew her daughter could hold a conversation up on her own, which made her just like Stiles really.

When she got to Lydia’s apartment building, Stiles parked, got her bag and Faye’s bag of toys before sitting Faye on her hip and making her way up to the top-floor apartment Lydia shared with Sheriff Jordan Parrish. Lydia was still in college, working on her Masters degree in neurosurgery, but she was on summer break, meaning she took every minute that she wasn’t working part time at the hospital to see her friends.

Knocking on the door – Stiles had walked in without knocking on far too many occasions and caught a glimpse of things she really shouldn’t have – and entered when she heard a faint ‘come in’ from the other side.

Setting Faye on her own feet, she closed the door and entered the modern dining room, where Lydia, Erica, Laura, Allison, Kira and Cora sat chatting lightly around various different types of coffee and the set up for a game of poker. Faye scuttled off to the living room dragging her bag along with her when Stiles handed it to her; Stiles took the last seat at the round table and Lydia went to get her a black coffee, stirring in four sugars before handing it to Stiles.

“How much are we dealing in?” Stiles looked around expectantly at the silent women; they looked back at her with equal expressions of ‘are you for real?’

“You know we aren’t really here to play poker, Stiles. Spill the beans.” Erica smirked and Stiles rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair to make sure Faye was well distracted; she sat on the sofa with the large flat screen on showing cartoons while she scribbled in a colouring book, dolls and toys surrounding her on the sofa. Stiles had no idea how she did it so fast, but she applauded her daughter before turning back to her so called friends.

“He made desserts for dinner; I have leftovers in the fridge at home if any of you want any. We talked about a lot of things then… I told him he could talk to me about… things…” Stiles glanced briefly at Laura and Cora, to which they nodded and smiled encouragingly. “Then, I offered him my advice if he ever needed it… amongst other things. He kissed me first, but I _definitely_ kissed back; we got on the sofa and made out for a while, ate some more dessert, then we made out for almost another hour before he realised he had to get up at five for work, so I left. There, that’s it.” Stiles sat back in her seat, drinking her coffee, whilst silently watching the girls take the information in.

“Stiles, are you just playing dumb or did you not look in the mirror this morning?” Cora eyed her like she were about to explode.

“What do you mean?” Stiles frowned, getting up from her seat to look at herself in the long wall of floor-to-ceiling mirrors in Lydia’s dining room; she pulled back the collar of her shirt before gasping, eyes blown wide as she took in the dark purple hickies that marred her neck and chest. The faintest trace of Derek’s dental structure could even been picked out in a couple places; Stiles didn’t know whether she should invest in some turtlenecks or wear the marks with pride.

“Oh- my- _god_ … my dad must have seen these this morning… I’m gonna kill him. Laura, Cora, I’m sorry but I’m going to fu-dging murder your brother! I have work tomorrow; how am I going to hide this?” Stiles remembered the whole cursing thing being bad with little ears in the next room, but she was furious while also being extremely turned on by the thought that Derek had left his personal mark on her for everybody to see.

“Oh, what a shame…” Cora drawled, rolling her eyes as she turned back to the table, taking the deck of cards in hand; she shuffled and dealt them around the table.

“Really, Stiles? I mean, if I were you, I’d take a Sharpie and write ‘Derek freakin Hale did this; bow down to me’ on your chest.” Kira piped up as Stiles took her seat, raising her eyebrows incredulously.

“And with Stiles’ rack you know there’d be enough room to fit a whole paragraph about Derek leaving his mark on his woman!” Erica barked, her laughter filling the room along with the rest of the women; Stiles glared at her.

“That’s not fair; you know this is because of breastfeeding, Erica! I used to have normal boobs, now they just get in the way of everything. I went from a Bcup to a freaking _E_ cup; that’s not fair.” Stiles sat back, again watching her daughter, now talking to herself as she coloured.

“Oh boo hoo, poor Stiles; she gets knockers that all the guys would give a leg for, but because she breastfed she gets to complain about it!” Laura giggled, hands reaching out with grabby fists towards Stiles’ chest; Stiles sighed and picked up the hand Cora dealt.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to get a game of poker in before I feed Faye and take her home for a nap.” Stiles pulled pushed two of her coins into the centre of the table and mentally sang The Gambler by _Kenny Rodgers_ in her head.

They played a good few games before an alarm on Stiles’ phone told her it was time for Faye to eat lunch and get a nap; she left with goodbyes and the promise of more girly time together. Stiles made it home just in time for Faye to start fussing over her lunch; she scowled at Stiles and squished her PB+J sandwich between her fingers before Stiles had to start feeding Faye herself.

Faye squealed and screeched from her high chair all the way to her room and only stopped when Stiles had her shoes off and tucked her into bed; she clung to Stiles’ ponytail when she went to leave with a disgruntled and sad look in her wide brown eyes as unshed tears still welled there.

“ _Stay_ , mommy, stay with me.” Her small voice was enough to break Stiles’ heart as she lay down in front of her daughter and wrapped an arm around her back, letting Faye snuggle into her chest with her fists curled into Stiles’ plaid shirt.

“I’m here, sweetheart, don’t worry; I’m not going anywhere.” Stiles whispered back, stroking Faye’s wild curls as her breaths evened out and steadied. “Mommy isn’t going _anywhere_ , baby.”

***

**_To Derek:_ I think my dad died a little inside when he ate some of the strawberry almond cream tart. You’re now one of his favourite people in the world.**

**_From Derek:_ That’s good, I’ll write that down somewhere; the way to a woman’s heart is through her father’s stomach. I got to finish the caramel chocolate tart before Laura and Cora got her :P**

**_To Derek_ : Scott and some of the guys ate most of my leftovers, but I got some of them all before they were no more. How was work? I haven’t been up at 5 in I don’t know how long.**

Stiles knew exactly how long it had been since she had to get up at stupid hours like that; it was when Faye was younger and didn’t have a regular pattern to follow, but Stiles wasn’t about to tell Derek that over text.

**_From Derek:_ it sucked; kids fucking around with fireworks out in the preserve. This is my life… ugh**

**_To Derek:_ so, I had a really great time yesterday. Maybe we could do it again?**

**_From Derek:_ okay, that sounds perfect. I checked out my shifts for the week and I’m off Wednesday, Friday and Saturday?**

**_To Derek:_ Friday’s good; I’m off all day. How ‘bout we meet up at the park? There’s someone I want you to meet :)**

**_From Derek:_ lookin forward to it ;)**

Stiles knew there was no going back after this; she would introduce them and truly hope for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading you beautiful human, you!  
> Two updates in less than 12 hours? I'm on a fuckin roll!  
> I know this is shorter, but an update is an update, right?  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter; gonna work on the next chapter when I get a nap :)
> 
> Some more pictures:
> 
> Stiles' outfit - http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=131585927
> 
> Faye - http://postimg.org/image/u100t75f9/
> 
> \+ Faye's playsuit - http://postimg.org/image/dr9uqaur9/


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles introduces Derek and Faye; she couldn't have had a better day.

Stiles could feel her nerves building everyday closer to Friday; was it too early to introduce them? What if Derek bucked it? What if Faye didn’t like him? They texted every day at this point; Stiles even saw Derek when he was called out to a small house fire across the street, but she had Faye with her and her daughter was in a particularly shitty mood. Derek probably heard the screaming once all the panic died down.

When Stiles brought up the prospect of going to the park on Friday, she lit up like a fourth of July parade and flew through her breakfast as soon as her little mouth would allow her; Stiles smiled, helping her daughter climb the stairs before helping her into her outfit of choice. Which turned out to be one of the many tutu-adorned outfits Melissa put together for her in the past year or so; she put Faye into the _Captain America_ dress and she really had to appreciate the blue short sleeved shirt with white details stitched on and the big, puffy red tutu. She then put Faye into a pair of socks and, upon Faye’s demand, a pair shiny red Dr Marten boots; Lydia never stopped buying Faye branded clothing and shoes when Stiles told her every time that her daughter wouldn’t take long to grow out of it.

“Mommy?” Faye questioned, looking up at Stiles as she put her daughter’s curls up into a messy bun, clipping her side bangs back with a star shaped clip before clipping a wing shaped clip on each side of her head; Faye went all out on these outfits, and what Faye asked for, Melissa dutifully made.

“Yes, sweetie?”

“You haff-ta dress like Cap’n ‘Murica too!” Faye grinned, bouncing up and down to make the tutu spring up and down around her.

“You want mommy to be a patriot too, baby?” Stiles made her way into her room with Faye quick on her heels; Stiles watched her struggle onto the bed before smiling and giving her a boost.

“What’s a par-ee-ot?”

“A _patriot_ is someone who’s very proud of their country; Captain America is a patriot.” Stiles rummaged through her closet before pulling out a boyfriend fit shirt with the flag on it; she threw it at the bed and pulled a royal blue skater skirt out of the dresser and tossed it at the bed too before getting a pair of navy booty shorts to go under the skirt, just in case the wind decides to pick up.

Stiles pulled her pyjamas off and Faye, like the adorable little shit that she way, turned away with her hands covering her eyes; Lydia’s sex life left her with bruises and marks that really couldn’t be explained to a two year old, so they had her turn around when she saw someone older changing.

Stiles changed her underwear and pulled on her outfit before putting her hair half up, letting the rest of her curls tumble down her back; she put in a pair of dangling earrings with large white angel wings attached and slipped into a pair of nautical ballerina pumps.

“There, how’s that?” Stiles held her hips and posed for Faye, watching her turn around and squeal, bouncing off the bed excitedly; she made grabby hands and Stiles picked her up, fitting her onto her hip.

“You look so pretty mommy! You’re a par-ee-ot!” Stiles grinned back at her daughter, having to bite back tears at the sight of how happy Faye was with her; Stiles knew she didn’t need anything other than Faye in her life, but it still wouldn’t hurt if Derek and Faye actually got along.

“But you look so much prettier!” Stiles was glad she shaved everywhere last night, because otherwise she’d have to find something other than the skirt. Stiles pulled a bright red hobo style bag out of her closet and put in her purse, phone and house keys before locking up and leaving.

“Now, sweetie, I’m going to introduce you to somebody special to mommy today, and I really hope you like him.” Stiles looked back at her in the rear view mirror and smiled; Faye grinned back and played with the fluffy restraints on her safety seat.

“Who’s his favourite superhero?” Faye watched her seriously.

“I don’t know, so you’ll have to ask him. I know he’s a big _Disney_ fan though; he told me his cousins say he looks like Flynn Ryder.” Stiles watched Faye’s face light up as they pulled into the parking lot at the play park.

“Really? Omigosh does that make you Rapunzel?” She asked as Stiles took her bag and got her out of the car, locking it as she made her way into the park with the other children and parents. A group of dads sat around a park bench and watched their kids as they chatted; Stiles didn’t look away unsteadily, she _didn’t_ , but she did have to clench her jaw.

Stiles knew Faye didn’t _need_ a dad, but sometimes she just felt like she was missing out on something Stiles just couldn’t give her. As Faye toddled off to play with the rest of the kids, Stiles pulled her phone out to see a message from Derek.

**_From Derek:_ I’m on my way, shouldn’t be long. Why are we meeting at a play park? :P**

**_To Derek:_ you’ll see :) **

Stiles knew it was best to do this in public in case Derek did react badly, so she just waited for him, smiling as she watched Faye play with a group of little boys dressed in various _Avengers_ outfits.

“Is it the fourth of July? Did I miss the announcement?” Derek’s voice whispered from behind her and Stiles shot up, hand on her chest as she tried to control her breathing.

“You _assbutt_ ; you almost gave me a freakin’ heart attack!” Stiles grinned, watching Derek take in her outfit; he wore a short sleeved green shirt and tight, dark jeans. His hair was perfect as usual and his cheeks were flushed slightly with the early summer heat; the mid-morning sun played beautiful games with the flecks of gold in his sharp green-blue eyes.

“Sorry; wasn’t as funny as it sounded in my head.” He lifted a hand and cupped Stiles’ jaw before placing a small kiss on her shocked lips.

“Mommy?” Came Faye’s expectant voice; Stiles jumped back, smiling as she bent down to Faye’s height; Stiles’ guts churned painfully as she took Faye’s outstretched hand and stood back up to face a shocked Derek.

“Faye, baby, this is mommy’s friend I was telling you about.” Stiles eyed Derek with trepidation; Faye grinned up at him and stepped forward slightly and held out her free hand to him.

“Hello, my name is Faye Claudia Stilinski.” She put heavy emphasis on each word of her name, eyes blinking each time she did so; Stiles watched Derek carefully as his eyes flickered between Faye and Stiles.

Just as Faye’s grin deflated slightly and her hand shook, a smile came to Derek’s lips and he bent down to Faye’s height, leaning one elbow on his knee while he took Faye’s tiny hand in his own huge ones; Stiles was astonished as he shook her hand gently.

“Hello, Fay Claudia Stilinski, my name’s Derek Sebastian Hale; it’s lovely to meet you.” Derek held onto her hand until she started pulling back; he knows that with kids you should always be the last to let go.

“Who’s your favourite superhero?” Faye asked, eyes deadly serious as she took in Derek.

“Does Wolverine count as a superhero?” Faye nodded as an answer before looking up at Stiles.

“Wo-veen counts, right, mommy?” Stiles’ grin widened.

“Of course he does; he’s one of the _X-Men_ , baby. Now, how about you go play so mommy can talk to her friend?” Stiles pressed a kiss to Faye’s forehead, watching her scurry off to join the epic play-battle on the jungle gym.

“I get it if you wanna stop seeing me…” Stiles’ jaw was tense as she watched her daughter, steeling herself for the rejection that was coming; he had to act nice in front of Faye, it was common decency, but out of the child’s hearing range, Stiles knew what was coming next.

“Why would I want to stop seeing you?” When Stiles looked up at him, he had his eyes trained on Faye as she chatted to a girl with short red hair.

“I hear most guys wanna get the hell outta Dodge if they find out a girl’s got baggage as heavy as mine.” Derek turned to her and pulled her down onto a park bench, a small smile on his lips as his knuckles gently grazed Stiles’ jaw.

“Well I think we’ve already established that I’m not _most guys_ ; I told you before that I think kids are great, and yours is freakin’ adorable. How old is she?” Derek’s expression was open and kind, and Stiles couldn’t help the ear-to-ear grin that split across her face, chuckling at her own worries.

“She’s two; she’ll be three in July. And thank you… she is pretty freakin’ adorable. Did you… have like, _any_ idea why I asked you to come to a play park?” Stiles watched the children playing and felt Derek slide a calloused hand into hers, entwining their fingers slowly.

“Nah; I kinda thought you might have a dog or something; the preserve runs right off this park, so you could have just wanted to go for a walk. I never would have pegged you as a mom; you look too…” Derek frowned, looking for the right words.

“Young?” She grinned and he chuckled.

“I was gonna say sane, but yeah, you don’t look old enough to have a two year old.”

“I had her straight outta college when I was twenty-two; I was already engaged to Matt for a year and half. I did a three year business degree and Matt was a photographer, I don’t know when we came to the conclusion that buying and renovating a bar would be a good idea, but we did it anyway. Then when I got pregnant he left me a post-it note the morning after telling me to keep the ring… it was like he disappeared off the face of the planet, because he didn’t even say goodbye to our friends.” Stiles checked to see Derek watching her, looking sad and heartbroken; Stiles gave him a withered look.

“My dad helped me along with the mortgage on the house and the bar, and my- _our_ friends took shifts in the bar after I gave birth; I got post-natal depression, and that’s when I started drinking. It started off being just a glass of whiskey when I finally got Faye to sleep, then it turned into hiding the multiple empty bottles of Jack at the bottom of the trash bags so nobody would notice… I kept that up for at least two months before-” Her voice broke and cracked as the lump in the back of her throat choked her; Derek squeezed her hand and lifted it to his lips, placing a lingering kiss there.

“Before my dad got to my house one day to see me passed out, reeking of booze on the sofa with Faye screaming in her crib; she was exhausted, starving and her diaper was full.” Stiles felt tears prickle in her eyes as her chin wobbled with the force she put behind not crying. “My dad took her back to his house and told me I couldn’t see her ‘til I did something with my life… he said he’d never speak to me again if I fucked up Faye’s life; he had her for two whole weeks before I got off my ass and started going to the AA meetings in town. I hate myself for what happened, but I turned my life around for my baby; she wouldn’t take any of the formula they tried to feed her… she needed me, so I did what I had to do. Feels like a different lifetime…” Stiles leaned into Derek as he let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest.

“Did they give you medication for the depression?”

“Yeah, I was on antidepressants for almost a year. I promise, I’m not fucked up like that anymore, and I never want to do that to Faye ever again… this is a lot to spring on you for our second date, I know, but I can’t handle lying.” Stiles lifted her forehead from Derek’s chest and reached a hand up to his jaw, trailing his slowly thickening beard with the tips of her fingers.

“I’m no stranger to lies, but I completely understand why you waited a while, and I can’t hold it against you. Does Faye like ice cream?” Derek smiled, leaning in to peck Stiles’ lips, leaving a light nibble on the plump bottom lip.

“Faye would eat ice cream for breakfast, second breakfast, lunch and dinner if I let her.” Stiles chuckled at her own joke and searched for Faye on the playground with her eyes.

“Then how ‘bout we take a walk into town and get some? I better make a good impression, huh?” Derek stood and brought Stiles up with him, pointing out the flourish of red tutu on a see-saw; Stiles called her over and settled Faye on her hip after some intense grabby hands.

“How do you feel about getting some ice cream?” Stiles asked Faye as they started walking; Stiles held one arm around Faye’s back and Derek entwined their fingers again. Faye had one hand fisted in the back of Stiles’ shirt and the other patted Stiles’ cheek happily.

“Yey! Can I get bubbygum an’ choccy chip?” Her tiny grin was enough to make even Derek want to coo.

“You can have any flavour you want.” Derek told her, giving her a wink; Stiles’ heart thumped in her chest as she watched them interact; Derek was fantastic with her as they walked, answering her questions when she asked.

The ice cream parlour only had a few customers when they walked in; Faye made a point of embarrassing the two teenagers who were holding hands and sharing a banana split, telling them they shouldn’t share ice cream or they’ll get cooties.

Faye wiggled and squirmed in Stiles’ arms until she was put on her feet, so she could peer in at all the different ice cream flavours and toppings, pressing her hands and face into the glass screen. “I want Bubbygum and choccy chip with gummy worms!”

Stiles gave her a stern look that made Faye’s eyes blow wide in innocence as her fingers linked behind her back and she shifted from one foot to the other. “What’s the magic word?”

“Please!"

 “Good girl.” Stiles smiled down at her, telling the woman behind the counter to put it in a tub.

“What do you want?” Derek asked Stiles as Faye’s ice cream was being prepared; Stiles bit her lip and scanned the flavours in front of her.

"I’ll have rocky road and mint chocolate chip, thank you.” Stiles told the woman behind the counter when she handed Stiles Faye’s ice cream tub; Stiles gave her a spoon and she plopped down on the floor, instantly going to town on the ice cream and gummy worms.

“Cone or tub?”

“Cone, please.” Stiles took her ice cream when it was handed to her and Derek ordered a toffee and vanilla cone; sitting in a booth when Derek got his ice cream and paid – to Stiles’ protest – Faye sat opposite Stiles and Derek, completely ignoring them for the ice cream in front of her.

“Thank you, Derek.” Stiles looked at their twined hands under the table and smiled up at him, watching his tongue dart out and lick his ice cream; she couldn’t help but wonder what else that tongue could do. Stiles smirked, slowly matching his action, holding his glazed gaze.

“You’re quite welcome… Stiles.” Her name rolled off his tongue like an obscenity and it sent a shiver of lust down her spine.

“Mommy?” Stiles turned to see Faye with ice cream around her mouth, a gummy worm in one hand and an empty tub in front of her; Stiles smiled and extracted her hand from Derek’s, pulling a packet of baby wipes out of her bag.

“Yes, Faye?” Stiles finished her cone and wiped the stickiness off her daughter.

“I wanna watch the Princess and the Frog when we get home.” Stiles took the tub and put the baby wipes in it, reaching around to the trash can to dispose of it; she looked at Faye with a smile.

“Baby, it’s lunch then naptime when we get home; we don’t want a repeat of Monday, do we?” Faye frowned and crossed her arms across her chest in annoyance at Stiles’ words.

Derek walked them back to their car and Stiles buckled Faye into the safety seat, closing the door before turning to Derek, “Y’know… since you’re free all day, you could come back with us? For lunch… dinner?” Stiles bit her lip and Derek leaned in to her, closing his lips around hers; Stiles leaned up into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck before remembering the small child in her backseat.

Stiles pulled back, tongue darting out to lick her lips before a blush crept across her cheekbones, “I’ll take that as a yes; just follow me, ‘kay?” Stiles pulled her car door open to see Faye giggling in her safety seat.

“Aye, aye, Captain.” Derek smirked, jogging across the lot to his own car. He followed her Jeep back to her home and frowned; he had been in this neighbourhood not too long ago for a fire.

Faye dozed on Stiles’ shoulder and Derek followed her into the house silently; Stiles put Faye into her high chair and quickly cut up a mango and a peach into cubes, putting them into a bowl for Faye. She munched away slowly with her eyes trained on the TV when Stiles flicked it onto cartoons.

“How long does she nap for?” Derek asked, leaning against the counter.

“On a good day, around two hours; on a bad day, she might get half an hour to an hour. Looks like we’ve got a good couple hours to ourselves today; she’s exhausted.” Stiles watched her daughter from beside Derek.

When Faye finished the fruit and started drooping in her chair, Stiles took her upstairs and changed her into pyjamas before settling her in bed. “Nigh nigh, mommy.” She mumbled before pulling the comforter up to her neck and snuggling in.

“Have a good nap, baby girl.” Stiles pressed a kiss to her temple and closed her door, heading back into the kitchen; Derek stood in front of the fridge, inspecting the cluster of pictures and paintings stuck to it with witty magnets.

“All good; she’s down for the count.” Stiles wound her arms around his waist and kissed along his collarbones, tongue darting out to tease him; his hands snaked down her back and palmed along the curve of her ass before gripping her thighs and hoisting her up his body. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her over to the countertop beside the sink where the cupboards didn’t interfere when he sat her down on it.

Derek’s mouth found hers and he wasted no time in devouring the taste of rocky road and mint chocolate in her mouth; she moaned into his mouth when his hands gripped her thighs and separated them, standing in the space they vacated.

His lips trailed across her jaw and down her neck, sucking and nipping at her skin tenderly. Stiles flung her shirt over her head and watched Derek’s face dip between her breasts, tongue trailing tantalisingly slow while his fingers edged up her inner thighs pushing her legs further apart as he did so; Stiles inched closer to the edge of the counter, shimmying out of her booty shorts and panties before lightly shoving Derek away, pulling his shirt over his head. She hungrily took in his torso, biting her lip around a grin at the sight of the tattoo on his ribcage; a firefighter pin up girl posed with flaming red hair and pert nipples with a large firefighter hat behind her, with a large ‘4’ in the centre. Flames licked up the background of the art, the colours sitting in beautiful contrast to his tanned skin; Stiles’ fingers danced along the tattoo as he leaned back down her body.

“Your tattoo is beautiful.” Stiles whispered, feeling him smile across her skin.

“Thanks, I’ll tell ya’ ‘bout it some other time.” He mumbled, his attention focussed solely on Stiles’ body.

Her heat pulsed with arousal as Derek’s tongue swirled around her navel before he ducked his head under her skirt, trailing kisses in the joint of her torso and leg; her fingers wound into his hair and as she leaned back against the wall, subconsciously thrusting her hips as he came closer to her throbbing core.

Derek slipped a finger between her folds, smearing her wetness around until he expertly found her clit, circling a gentle finger around the solid nub, his tongue dipped into her slit, thrusting his professional into her core. Stiles writhed in pleasure beneath Derek’s touch, feeling his tongue fuck into her relentlessly as his thumb resumed the circling around her clit; his other hand snaked up her back and he popped the clip of her bra, freeing her breasts, she flung the material away and Derek cupped her right breast, kneading and massaging the pliant flesh.

Stiles moaned as his tongue thrust deeper within her leaking folds, “Mmmf, _fuck_ \- u-use your fingers too!” She begged, grip tightening in his hair; he complied, playing at her entrance with a finger before slowing dipping it in beside his tongue. Stiles listened to her own moans and needy panting, unable to feel ashamed as arousal thundered through her body with a hungry passion, biting and consuming every nerve ending, flooding her veins with the pulsing need she had for Derek.

“Derek- fuck _me_ \- ooh Derek, yes! Yes, right-” Derek’s second finger halted any words on her lips as it plunged into her, two fingers and a tongue now relentlessly thrusting into her soaking heat while his thumb drew circles around her throbbing clit; his sure, thick fingers caressed and curled against her soft walls and she moaned his name, repeatedly, as she fucked herself down on his fingers, panting for _more_ and _faster_.

Her thighs clenched around his head as she felt her climax building, throbbing just beneath the skin as Derek introduced a third finger, lapping up her juices like it was the fluid of the gods. Derek knew he was good at this, but Stiles was truly coming apart under him, and he revelled in it, squeezing the mound of flesh in his left hand; his name sounded like the sweet call of a choir on her lips and he grunted, feeling her twitch with the vibrations in his voice.

Her moans and thrusts became erratic as her orgasm rounded on her, making her body twitch and writhe; Derek’s fingers picked up the pace as he replaced his thumb with his tongue, kneading and lapping at the fat nub with a vengeance.

With a curl of his fingers that hit her g-spot just perfectly, her body tensed around him, her walls becoming a vice around his fingers, she howled with his name on the tip of her song, feeling the heat of the orgasm pulse through her as her eyes rolled back into her head. She felt the heavy gush of her wetness is a way she had never felt it before; it consumed her, soaking everything in its path.

Derek rubbed her through the convulsions, preening at his complete success; as Stiles’ body slumped against the wall, limp and cum-dumb, a small chuckle escaped Derek’s lips as he pulled his face away, slowly withdrawing his fingers from her heat.

“What? Why are you laughing?” Stiles asked, self-consciously covering her breasts with her arms; she watched Derek stand up, a triumphant grin on his soaking lips. His tongue darted out and lapped at Stiles’ slick.

“ _You_ , you fucking _beautiful_ creature, are a squirter… I’ve never seen a woman do that outside of porn…” Derek’s eyes travelled along her sweat slick body and without a second’s hesitation, he captured her lips with his own, letting her taste her own saltiness. Stiles felt his denim covered erection press into her core, and the rush of heat through her had her lips dripping in arousal again; she pushed him back enough to slide off the counter onto her feet and he raised his eyebrows questioningly at her.

With a heated look, Stiles lowered to her knees and a grin spread across Derek’s lips as he leaned back against the soaked counter; it had been a while, but Stiles was pretty sure the basics hadn’t changed in the three years since she last sucked a dick.

Stiles made quick work of his belt, and then shoved his jeans and boxer-briefs down to his ankles; his length bounced free, slapping wetly against his abs. Stiles took a second to marvel at him because, as far as dicks go, his was absolutely perfect; he must have been at least eight inches long, uncut, and the head throbbed red under Stiles’ hungry gaze. Thick, pulsing veins trailed down his shaft to a short, groomed bush of dark curls; his balls hung low and heavy.

Stiles licked her lips and mouthed at the sharp V of his hips, sucking down to the base of his shaft; looking up at Derek through long, thick black lashes, she took his length in her hand and placed small kitten kisses along the underside. Derek’s hand cupped the back of her neck while the other gripped the edge of the counter as she took the head between her lips tantalisingly slow; holding his hip, her hand squeezed around the base as she took him deeper within her mouth until his dick hit the back of her throat.

Her spit slick, kiss swollen lips closed around him and her cheeks hollowed as she pulled back, tongue flattened against the underside of his throbbing, leaking member; Stiles swirled her tongue around the tip, lapping up the precum gathering before delving back down again around him. Derek’s grip shook on her neck as he raised it to tangle into her curls; relaxing the muscles in her throat, she took him deeper, teasingly slow, rolling his balls in her palm as she settled back into the rhythm she knew and remembered, like riding a bike, it came back to her in a rush as her other hand worked on pumping what she couldn’t get down her throat.

His grunts of pleasure were like music to her ears. Stiles’ own arousal thrummed beneath the surface as her head bobbed along his prick; she moaned around him, the vibrations in her throat as she swallowed brought him over the edge. He tugged lightly on her hair in warning as his eyes rolled back into his head; Stiles swallowed his seed as his came down her throat, sucking and rubbing him through his orgasm.

When the hot white streams of cum finished filling her, she pulled off of him, sitting back on her haunches, gasping and panting for breath. Derek watched in awe as a web of her saliva mixed with his spooge formed as she closed and opened her mouth.

“It’s been a while, but I think I did okay…” Stiles smirked as she got up, using the back of her hand to wipe the spit from around her lips. “C’mon, we need to shower before my daughter wakes up.”

Stiles collected their clothes from around the room and held an arm across her breasts as they climbed the stairs, the smell of sex embedded deep in their skin; turning the shower on, Stiles stripped down, urging Derek to do so with his own clothes.

“Okay doesn’t even cut it, Stiles; I seriously think you sucked my brain out through my dick…” Stiles smirked as she climbed into the shower; Derek followed her in and his arms went around her waist as he plastered his front to her back.

He took the shower gel from her, pressing soft kisses to her shoulder and neck as his soapy slick fingers traced over the stretch marks on her hips and stomach, touching them delicately; the stream of hot water washed over them, taking away the scent of sweat and sex and washing it down the drain.

With the sensual scent of the sandalwood and ylang-ylang shower gel, they washed each other’s bodies, sharing lazy, loose lipped kisses until they climbed back out again; Stiles passed Derek a towel and took her own, drying herself quickly before putting her clothes back on as Derek did the same. They glanced at each other, sharing smiles and laughter as Stiles took their towels down to the laundry room; she got out the disinfectant and cleaning rag, attacking the counter top as Derek leaned against the opposite counter, smirking while he watched her.

“You got any preference for dinner?” Stiles asked, putting away the cleaning supplies as she washed her hands and pulled the refrigerator open.

“Nope; I’ll eat pretty much anything.”

“Good, because my cooking is limited to frozen chicken nuggets and fries, so I’m gonna order take out…” Stiles closed the fridge and pulled a pile of fast foot menus out of a drawer, spreading them out beside Derek on the counter.

“Chinese?” Derek suggested and Stiles nodded, handing him the take out menu before running up the stairs.

“My mommy senses are tingling!” Stiles grinned as she watched Faye crawl out of bed, rubbing a fist against her eye while Stiles picked her up; Stiles didn’t bother changing her out of her green striped onesie, just slipping her _Frozen_ slipper booties on before carrying her downstairs.

Stiles sat Faye in her usual corner on the loveseat, putting _The Princess and the Frog_ on as she curled up, sucking lightly on her thumb as the movie started; Stiles smiled, joining Derek in the kitchen.

“I’ll order that at about six-ish,” Stiles took Derek’s hand and pulled him into the living room; Faye’s eyes didn’t leave the screen as Derek sat on the longer sofa and Stiles cuddled up to him, folding her legs beneath her while Derek put his arm around her, thumb stroking absentmindedly on her arm as they watched the movie.

Faye didn’t question why Derek was there throughout the evening, going as far as engaging in full conversation with him across the dining table as they ate dinner; Stiles couldn’t have been happier.

Long after Faye was put to bed and they had made out for a while, Stiles’ eyes began to droop, exhausted from the excitement of the day, and Derek told her to go to bed, taking his leave with the promise of doing something together tomorrow. Stiles watched him go with a smile, waving as he drove down the block; she locked up and turned all the lights off before going to bed, sleep taking her as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting and reading!!!!  
> I love your face!  
> It's 4:52... why the fuck am I awake????  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I thoroughly enjoyed writing it!!!
> 
> As always; PICTURES!!!!
> 
> Faye's dress - http://postimg.org/image/a4qprt16d/
> 
> Stiles' outfit - http://postimg.org/image/d03syo56d/
> 
> Derek's tattoo - http://postimg.org/image/xlikqkmr9/


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably kind of short, but it's a bit of a filler; next chapter will hopefully be longer, and it's gonna skip ahead about a month or so, so we can get the show on the road ;)

Saturday morning, Stiles woke up to the sound of chatter downstairs, and if that wasn’t strange, then the fact that her alarm hadn’t woken her up definitely was; Stiles prided herself on being punctual.

Dragging herself out of bed, Stiles pulled a pair of pyjama pants on and fixed her twisted camisole into place before groggily trampling downstairs; the faint smell of waffles hit her at the bottom of the stairs, along with the tell-tale sound of Scott and Jackson having one of their ‘we’re-fighting-but-we-can’t-let-Faye-know-that-so-we’re-saying-everything-in-high-pitched-happy-voices-using-stupid-replacements-for-curse-words’ fights.

Making her way into the kitchen, she saw Faye at the table with chopped up squares of waffle smothered in chocolate sauce on the tray of her high chair while she fed herself, sucking on her hands with each mouthful while her eyes never even flickered away from _Adventure Time_ on the TV; Stiles could admit to herself that, as she pressed a kiss to the top of Faye’s head, she could sit for hours watching _Adventure Time_ whilst in stitches laughing.

“Why are you all in my house so early? Where’s my phone? Has Derek texted?” Stiles asked Laura, Kira and Cora where they leaned against the counters, making Stiles blush, looking down to hide a massive smirk.

“Why are you smirking? Did something happen with Derek? Did something happen with Derek… _in here_?” Laura gasped, jumping away from the counter while Cora rolled her eyes at her sister and Kira stifled a giggle in the palm of her hand.

“None of your business, especially with you know who in the room…” Stiles’ smirk remained on her lips as she poured a coffee; Jackson and Scott’s petty fight came to a stop when Faye barked at them stop being ‘pansy boys’.

“Excuse me, young lady, what did you just say?” Stiles frowned, turning to Faye angrily.

“Pop pop said it in the ta-fic when we was in the su-vee.” Faye looked up, none the wiser of what she had done wrong; Stiles needed a good long talk with her dad that was for sure.

“Faye, what have I told you about repeating the naughty words pop pop says? I don’t want to hear those words in your mouth ever again, are we clear?” Stiles hated using her ‘mom’ voice on Faye, because she always got a deer in the headlights look in her eyes as she tried to make herself look as small and vulnerable as physically possible.

 “Yes mommy, I’m sorry.” Faye looked back over at the TV wistfully and Stiles cracked a smile, nodding at her to continue what she was doing. Stiles sipped her coffee and ripped her phone out of Laura’s grasp, turning the screen on to see Derek’s messages.

**_From Derek:_ Morning! So, I’m only texting at seven in the morning because I was practically awake all night thinking. I thought maybe we could go out today, just the three of us? I have a plan, don’t worry, and I’m pretty sure it’s a good plan, so with your confirmation, I could pick you and Faye up whenever you want?**

**_From Derek:_ Okay, so it’s been an hour and I’m not afraid to admit that I can’t keep my eyes off the phone waiting for a response and I understand that you’re probably still asleep or just busy, but I just… I don’t know :/**

 Stiles looked to see that Derek had sent the last message an hour and a half ago, so she quickly sent off a reply and downed her coffee, making her way back upstairs to get ready. “One of you dress Faye… nicely!”

**_To Derek:_ That sounds AWESOME! Haha, sorry I didn’t reply; your sisters and Kira took my phone so the alarm didn’t wake me up. Is there a dress code of some sort that I should follow? What’s the plan? x**

Stiles tossed everything out of her closet, rummaging through everything she owned; the sky outside was bright with morning sun and cloudless blue, plus the forecast on her phone told her that the day would bring highs of 87°, so she narrowed her choices down to two outfits.

On her bed she lay out a long pink paisley maxi skirt and white tank top, or a long sleeved floral playsuit. “Laura!” Stiles screeched, frowning at the two outfits; Laura thundered up the stairs and barged into the room, looking panicked and on edge.

“What? What’s wrong? What happened? Where’s your mace?”

Stiles shook her head, rolling her eyes as she gestured towards the outfits; Laura scrutinized each before pointing at the playsuit, “From my experience with my little brother, he’s a legs and boobs kind of guy so go with the one that flaunts _both_.”

Smiling, Stiles showered and dried her hair, putting it into a messy bun before putting on the playsuit and a pair of white wedges. Her phone beeped and she picked it up, reading the message.

**_From Derek:_ I’ll tell you when I get to your place ;) How long do you need?**

**_To Derek:_ come whenever you want :) **

**_From Derek:_ on my way then x**

Stiles pulled a large brown leather bag out of her closet and filled it with the crap she knew she would need at some point in the day before making her way into Faye’s room, seeing Kira sitting cross-legged on the floor, watching Faye pull on a white denim cropped jacket over the frilly blue denim dress; she also had on a pair of nude pumps and Kira had plaited her hair into a French braid.

“She looks gorgeous, thank you Kira. Derek’s on his way over but he’s not telling me what we’re doing… I don’t know whether I should pack things for Faye or what? What do I do? He’s spontaneous, obviously, and oh my god; I like it!” Stiles watched as Kira stood up and faced her, amusement clear as day on her mischievous features.

“Just wait ‘til he gets here, then I’m sure he’ll tell you, Stiles. Jeez, it really has been a long time since you dated, huh? I wish I’d known you before Matt, y’know; Scott says you were actually a lot like this before him, and you had a big crush on Lydia too. True or false?” Stiles rolled her eyes and nodded.

“Lydia was with Jackson at the time, and I loved her for _years_ before I realised that unrequited love sucks, and so do I, if you catch my drift?” Stiles winked and Kira rolled her eyes, giggling as they followed Faye down the stairs, the carpet cushioning her butt as she slid down.

Kira leaned in to whisper, “You are talking about sucking dicks, right? Just to clarify…” Stiles rolled her eyes as she nodded and watched Faye drag Scott and Jackson into the living room; they didn’t even put up a fight when she pulled them down in front of the lego box and poured the contents across the floor. Stiles just couldn’t wait to clean all that up later. Note: sarcasm.

Three quiet knocks on the door had Stiles in a frenzy again; she checked herself in the mirror before dropping her bag in Kira’s hands and making her way to the front door. Laura, Cora and Kira joined Scott, Jackson and Faye in the living room as Stiles pulled the door open; Derek looked stunning as usual, wearing a tight white v-neck shirt and three quarter length khaki pants riddled with pockets and tears, finished off with white sneakers. He looked so casual and calm as his eyes raked hungrily up Stiles’ long, smooth, pale legs; his gaze settled on the less than modest amount of cleavage the deep v-neck of the playsuit showed.

Stiles stepped forward, her heels making her almost the same height as Derek, and planted an open mouthed kiss on his lips; tugging lightly on his bottom lip with her teeth, she clasped her arms around his neck and grinned against his soft, panting mouth.

“Morning.” Stiles licked her lips and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before taking his hand and pulling him into the living room; Scott and Jackson looked to be in a world of their own with the Legos while Laura and Cora sat on the floor with Faye, helping her build a white fence around the colourful house they had been building. Kira was on the sofa with his legs tucked under her ass, flicking through the channels on the TV with quick succession.

“Faye, sweetie, that’s gorgeous; did you make that all on your own?” Stiles cooed, sitting on the loveseat with Derek, comfortably nuzzling into his side.

“No, mommy; Auntie Loo-Loo and Auntie Coo-a helped me! See, look-it; Loo-Loo put flowers in the gar-ten!” Faye pointed excitedly at the small colourful flowers stuck onto the green sheet of Lego grass.

“ _Auntie_?” Derek whispered incredulously in Stiles’ ear and she giggled, placing a reassuring hand on his thigh.

“Don’t worry, she calls all my friends aunts and uncles because they’ve all been so close to us since Faye was born; especially during you know what.” Stiles gave him a pointed raise of her eyebrows, and he nodded, smiling as he pulled her closer with an arm around her shoulders. “So what are we doing today, Captain?”

“Well, I was wondering if you would like to take Faye swimming and maybe get some food?”

“One problem; the only swimming pool in Beacon Hills is in the High School, so unless you plan on breaking into the school… that plan isn’t gonna work.” Stiles placed her hand on his chest, lightly kneading his right pectoral.

“I did live here once upon a time; I was captain of the swim team, babe, but I’m not talking Beacon Hills. I was thinking we could take a little day trip down to Sacramento; they’ve got _the best_ indoor water park in there. I take my cousins sometimes; it’s honestly so much fun!” Derek looked hopeful and Stiles could just see the big kid in him shining through; Stiles hadn’t been swimming since before she was pregnant, and she was still putting off seeing herself in a swimsuit. It was a big step, and she knew she needed _something_ to push her into doing it, otherwise she never would.

“It’s been a while…” Stiles mumbled into Derek’s shoulder and he squeezed her hip where his large palm rested, his heat burning through the fabric of her playsuit.

“And I’m one hundred percent sure you still look as beautiful in a swimsuit as you did before you had Faye. I remember my Uncle Peter’s wife, Clarissa, constantly worried about her body after she had her twins, but Peter still, disturbingly, can’t keep his hands off her.” Derek then leaned in to her ear so that only Stiles could hear him. “Plus I’ve seen you with less than a swimsuit or a bikini on.”

“Well… it might take a little digging, but I’m sure I’ll find _something_ in my closet; Faye, how does that sound? You wanna go to a water park with me and Derek? We signed you up for swimming lessons when you turn three, so it’ll be good fun, and lots of practice.” Faye jumped up from her position on the floor and scrambled into Stiles and Derek’s laps’, looking up at them both with a wide smile.

“Like Ariel!” Stiles grinned down at her daughter, laughing along with the rest of the adults in the room. Derek pulled Faye under his arm, much like he did with Stiles, and grinned down at her, hazel eyes sparkling with excitement.

“Exactly like Ariel! Only you, lil’ miss, are _much_ prettier!” Derek’s grin became full of mischief as his fingers tickled along Faye’s sides; she giggled and grinned, squirming under his arm until her wails were abruptly replaced by Derek’s own peals of laughter. Faye had her tiny fingers tickling and poking into Derek’s side and neck as his arm tightened around Stiles; his body shook as Faye laughed at him.

“Okay, well, I’ll leave you two too it and I’ll get some stuff together.” Stiles slipped away from Derek and jogged back upstairs; getting a large straw bag they used for trips to the beach and hunted through her closet for a good ten minutes before she found a two piece that would cover most of her stomach. It was a black and white polka dotted halter neck top with high-waist red shorts; tossing it in the bag, she then put in two towels and Faye’s   _Little Mermaid_ swimsuit.

Stiles then threw in shower gel and deodorant before taking the bag downstairs; leaving it with her handbag. She then filled a sippy cup with apple juice and put a few snacks in her handbag for the trip; Faye’s fine on journeys as long as she has something to distract her from the passing time.

Putting a few toys and DVDs in her bag, along with the small portable DVD player, she considered herself ready and went back into the living room to see Faye demolishing the Lego house with a large _Optimus Prime_ while Scott and Jackson sat marvelling at their creations – Scott made a mediocre car with different sized wheels while Jackson took a decent attempt at making an AT-AT Walker from Faye’s _Star Wars_ Lego set. Kira and Laura sat beside each other, engrossed in the Kardashians on the TV screen while Cora and Derek talked on the loveseat.

“You guys’ can stay if you want, but if you eat all my food, I will harm each of you in very slow and torturous ways; I only went grocery shopping on Thursday. Derek, you ready?” Stiles kneeled to help Faye put the Lego away while Scott and Jackson – like the children they are – took photos of their creations on their phones before taking them apart and putting the pieces back into the box.

“Yep, do you have everything you need?” Derek stood up, offering Stiles a hand as she heaved herself back to her feet; Faye made grabby hands at Derek, much to Stiles’ surprise, and he happily pulled her up onto his hip, smiling at the giggling child. Stiles definitely didn’t swoon.

“I do, I have enough to keep her entertained for the drive. Lock up on your way out; will I see you in the bar tomorrow night?” Stiles asked, picking up both her bags before turning back to see Jackson and Scott setting themselves up on the sofa, leaving Cora to spread her body out along the loveseat; they nodded, not even bothering to look away from the TV as they called their goodbyes.

Rolling her eyes, Stiles followed Derek out to their cars and frowned, “We going in your car?”

Derek nodded and Stiles opened her own car, unstrapping Faye’s booster before setting the awkward contraption up in Derek’s backseat; Derek buckled Faye into the seat like an expert as Stiles put the straw bag in the backseat and lugged her stroller out of the closet in the hallway before putting it in the trunk. Derek waited in the driver’s seat patiently as Stiles set Faye up with the DVD player and a plush doll of Jake from _Adventure Time_.

“Okay, we’re all set… not regretting the decision to not ditch me and my baggage, yet?” Stiles smirked over at Derek as he started driving; he glanced at her for a second, rolling his eyes in the way Stiles had seen from Cora a lot.

“Only someone with baggage like yours could handle _my_ baggage, Stiles. Plus, you don’t know exactly how much baggage I actually have; I could be completely messed up in the head for all you know.” Derek smiled, as Stiles raised her eyebrows, watching him expectantly.

“Well, come on then; I’ve told you the big story behind _my_ drama, so what’s yours?”

“Compared to you Stiles, my story’s kinda petty and stupid, but I’ll tell you anyway.” A slight blush tinted Derek’s cheeks.

“Well then it’s a good job this isn’t a competition, huh?” Stiles placed a hand over his on the gear stick, soothing her thumb across the back of his hand.

“Okay then... about a year ago, maybe more, I was with woman called Kate; she was great at first, y’know, just a completely normal person to start a relationship with. She was a cop, and when I figured out that she was a dirty cop, I talked to her about it and she completely lied to my face, accusing _me_ of all this stupid crap that I _definitely_ didn’t do. After that she got really possessive; checking my messages, needing to go out with me if I was meeting up with friends – especially female friends – and when I tried to break up with her, she went crazy.” With a glance in the rear view mirror to see Faye engrossed in the DVD player, he continued. “She told people I abused and raped her, tried to claim she was pregnant with my kid; all of it was lies, of course.

“So, she was putting me under a lot of pressure and stirring up _a lot_ of fuss with the cops… I turned to the bottle because I honestly didn’t know what the hell my life had become. Then I was put on a ‘temporary leave of absence’ and I really couldn’t have thanked my lucky stars more than the night I passed out drunk in my local bar, because Kate – thinking I was still in my apartment, sleeping at three am in the morning – set my apartment on fire.

“I would have died, but I was friends with the bartender and she set me up on the couch in the back room. I owe a lot to her…” Stiles’ soothing palm in Derek’s hand settled him, allowing him to hit the cruise control on the highway and give Stiles a grateful smile.

“The fire sent me down a spiral of self-pity. I stayed on a friend’s couch for nearly a month and spent all the insurance money from my apartment on booze; that’s when I got the alcohol poisoning. With the help of my parents, I got out of the hospital and into rehab, but so much damage had already been done. I still think about the disappointed looks on my parents’ faces; it’s the worst part, and I mean, I know they’re proud of me for getting myself back on track, but there’s still the fact that it all happened…” Derek’s hand tightened around Stiles’ and she leaned into him slightly.

“I remember the look on my dad’s face when he took Faye and it wasn’t even the disappointment that broke me; it was the pity and the understanding, because I was dealt the same hand as him. My mom died when I was ten and my dad struggled a lot with alcohol, so I know it hurt him to see me in the same position. But trust me, your story is in no way petty in comparison to mine, in fact, there is no comparison, because we both messed up but we _both_ fixed it. I’m heading down to the local AA meeting on Wednesday if you wanna tag along? I just go to support the others now, and show them that it’s possible to come back from the deep end.” Derek smiled, nodding back at Stiles.

“That sounds good; I’ll join you if I’m not scheduled to work.” Stiles grinned, turning to see Faye fast asleep in her seat, so she closed the DVD player and set it to the side before turning the car’s radio up a little; Stiles found out quite early in Faye’s life that she slept rather well with music or just some kind of noise.

The radio was playing “Boomerang” by _The Ready Set_ and with a quick glance at Faye, she say the girl’s feet twitching to the music lightly; Stiles knew for a fact that the song was one of Faye’s favourites, which in turn meant that Stiles loved it equally as much as her daughter.

Stiles sang along quietly, grinned as Derek did a shockingly terrible job of hiding his laughter; Stiles noticed the way his fingers danced along the steering wheel as he drove and she practically preened when he twined his fingers between hers, watching him absolutely lost for words.

***

Stiles put the bright blue floaties on Faye’s arms and walked her through to the kid’s area of the pool; it was a spectacular sight for a two year old, with every colour under the sun and large sea creatures that spurted waterfalls occasionally. Faye looked around like Christmas had come early and Stiles helped her into the shallow pool whilst looking out for Derek; he lounged with his hands crossed behind his head and his black short-clad legs crossed at the ankles in the shallow water, smirking up at her as Faye waddled towards him, screeching equally as loud as the rest of the kids in the large, chlorine scented room.

Derek watched carefully as Faye climbed up his torso, making sure no elbows, fists or knees neared the fatal places they shouldn’t. There were, unsurprisingly, mothers and fathers with their kids everywhere, who made Stiles feel a hell of a lot better about her swim suit upon viewing some of the monstrosities the other moms were wearing, it also made a brooding feeling settle in the pit of her stomach that she really had to ignore. She couldn’t feel broody yet; she didn’t even know if what she had with Derek was a relationship… _yet_.

What they are has promise and Stiles can feel it, like a burning fire in her heart that she could share her future with Derek, because not only did he make Stiles feel like a teenager again, but he was also wrapped around Faye’s pinky finger after knowing her for a couple days; it was completely endearing and a beautiful sight for Stiles to see.

They played like absolute children for at least two hours before Faye started to get fussy and irritated; Derek suggest they take her for a drive and get food so she can sleep in the car to which Stiles agrees with gratefully. Washing away as much of the chlorine smell as she could, Stiles redressed Faye and did the same to herself before shoving everything into her bag and carrying Faye out to meet Derek.

Strapping Faye into her safety seat, Derek drove further into the city as Stiles tried to keep Faye awake and occupied; she was long overdue her nap but needed something to eat first. “McDonalds drive thru, Derek; quick and easy.”

“Sure thing; what do you want me to order?” He turned towards the giant golden archways in the sky while Stiles fought for Faye’s attention; it wasn’t working very well, and Faye’s body was slumping like a puppet with cut strings.

“Chicken nugget _Happy Meal_ and I’ll have a…” Stiles sucked in her bottom lip. “ _Big Mac_ meal, hold the lettuce.”

Within fifteen minutes, Stiles had the Faye munching grumpily on fries and chicken nuggets after Faye demanded the toy be opened before she ate anything; with Faye fed and clutching the cheap toy – Stiles _swears_ those toys were _way_ better when she was a kid – as she snored lightly, Stiles allowed herself to relax in the passenger seat and enjoy her food.

“I really shouldn’t find the special sauce around your mouth endearing, should I?” Derek smiled as he ate his fries; Stiles laughed and punched his shoulder lightly, licking the sauce from around her lips.

“Thank you, Derek.”

“For what?” Finishing his last fry, he turned to Stiles with an easy, open smile.

“For today; I had a lot of fun, and I still am- having fun, that is. Believe it or not, I don’t get a lot of days where my sole focus isn’t Faye… I can relax with you around; it’s nice.” Stiles willed away a blush, but her flaming skin wasn’t having any of it; the flush crept up her neck and across the apples of her cheeks.

Derek didn’t think words were needed, so he settled her with a look that told her everything she needed to know; it told her exactly how hard he was falling for her and how her feelings were completely reciprocated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for waiting!!!  
> I've just been busy lately :P  
> But I've got ideas for the next chapter!
> 
> As always, pictures:
> 
> This is how I envision Stiles, and I did edit it myself (I tried to place the moles correctly, but you can be the judge of that ;) - http://postimg.org/image/7rugmgfud/
> 
> Stiles' outfit and swimsuit - http://postimg.org/image/5f46mxar9/
> 
> Faye's outfit and swimsuit - http://postimg.org/image/umf2n6dv9/
> 
>  
> 
> If you want pictures of anything else just comment or message me on tumblr at http://maytheforksbewithyouluke.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm only just realising that you have indeed already read this chapter... but I just added a bit more to it like the fucking idiot I am.  
> I much prefer this version of the chapter, so I'm going to remove the previous chapter and keep this one.  
> I seriously cant comprehend my own sheer idiocy sometimes...

Stiles was nervous to meet Derek’s family; they had only been together a month or two, tops, and had only made it official the previous week. Derek would have taken Stiles to meet his family a lot sooner had it not been for the clusterfuck of a family vacation and various other random situations that kept him from introducing Stiles – and Faye – to them.

They figured it would be easier for Stiles to meet them and get comfortable with them before they introduced Faye to all the new people, so on an uneventful Saturday afternoon, Stiles dropped Faye off with her pop-pop and they set their goals on the Hale house; Derek could tell from the tense way Stiles held her shoulders to the way she nibbled lightly on her lip that she was nervous. Who wouldn’t be?

Derek remembered the exact moment that he met the ex-Sheriff – a man who he knew well from his teenage years, as the type of teenage boy to do stupid and reckless shit to impress his peers; as the captain of the basketball team, he had to go one step further than everyone else, and that in turn gave him a lot of face time with John Stilinski. Although Derek has changed a great deal –physically and personally – the ex-Sheriff instantly put the name to the face. He didn’t, however, take any kind of disliking to Derek, always thinking about his daughter’s happiness – with a normal pinch of caution.

Derek and John had bonded over the Mets and a shared desire to spoil a certain recently turned three-year-old and her mother; John could see Derek’s devotion to them as clear as day, and that was enough to keep him happy.

Meeting Derek’s family was a whole other story; mainly due to the fact that there were so many of them, but Stiles had to agree that Saturday lunch seemed a pretty safe place to start. Sure, she had met Derek’s parents and sisters, and vaguely remembers seeing his younger brother around the house when she was a teenager visiting Cora, but she had never been to the house when most of the Hale family were visiting also.

They arrived at the house at what Derek had to agree was one of the less hectic days; his parents – Talia and Patrick – were in the kitchen, their raised voices indicating their difference in opinion – they had been married for over thirty years so, yeah, they were allowed to argue about whether they would barbeque or grill whatever it was they were having for lunch.

Cora flicked through TV channels at a dizzying pace while Laura flicked through a magazine in the bay window of the living room as Colton and Ansel bickered over the Xbox in the games room down in the basement like ten year olds do. Peter rocked his three month old daughter Katy while his wife Layla chatted in the den with Maria, Talia’s sister; Maria and Layla watched over Maria and her husband Rene’s two and three year old daughters as they played with as many toys as humanly possible.

Derek’s youngest sibling, Tyler, was back from MIT for the summer, and could be heard throughout the house shouting at the ‘idiots’ and ‘dicks’ in his computer games; Derek had a feeling Stiles and Tyler would get along swimmingly.

Laura flung her magazine away and flounced over to them, taking Stiles’ hand as she usually would before dragging her mercilessly into the living room with her; Stiles shook her head, far too used to Laura’s bluntness. Derek rolled his eyes as he watched his sister defeat the whole point in him bringing Stiles around to meet the rest of his family.

“Der’k! Der’k! Who ‘da purdy lady?” Julie – Maria’s three year old – abandoned her toys and her sister to annoy her cousin, easily attaching herself to Derek’s leg.

“She’s my girlfriend, Jule-bug, and thank you; I just so happen to think she’s purdy too.” Derek lifted the toddler into his arms before taking the seat beside Stiles on the large sofa, settling Julie on his lap as Laura pointed everybody out – she was really only being a lazy shit by leaning over the back of the sofa to shout names at everybody until they called back with an affirmative.

“So that’s the family, now pick one!” Laura flicked her magazine open and shoved it at Stiles; examining the two jumpsuits on the page in front of her. On the left an elegant, sophisticated black jumpsuit with long sleeves and a classy keyhole collar paired with giant gold platform heels, and on the right, a bright floral jumpsuit with a décolletage neckline paired with lemon yellow wedge heels.

Stiles pointed to the floral and Laura grinned, “The black one it is then!” Stiles frowned, not understanding why Laura would completely disregard her opinion after asking for it. “Oh honey don’t look so offended; you look like a kicked puppy. All I’m saying is that our sense of fashion couldn’t be more different; chances are, whatever you pick will look ten times better on you, therefore I go with the opposite of your choice. Understand?”

Stiles watched her with wide eyes, nodding to keep Laura happy. Turning to Derek, Stiles smiled, watching him cuddle the child on his lap; she really couldn’t wrap her mind around the fact that Derek was 1) a real person and 2) all hers.

“I’ll introduce everyone properly over lunch.” Derek pulled Stiles under his arm.

“Jule-bug, this is Stiles. Stiles, this is Julie; Maria and Rene’s daughter. Jule-bug, tell Stiles how old you.” Derek grinned down at the young girl and Stiles mentally cooed; she had tanned skin with dark curly hair, deep, adorable dimples and bright green eyes as she looked at Stiles in excitement.

“I’m three!” She held up two fingers and Derek chuckled, shaking his head at her when he nodded at her fingers. Julie giggled and face-palmed before burying her face in Derek’s chest, holding up three tiny fingers.

“Ah, ah, ah; don’t hide that beautiful face. It’s rude.” Derek turned her face around, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose.

“That’s awesome; my baby girl just turned three. I’m sure she’s gonna love meeting you ‘cause she doesn’t have a lot of little girls to play with, would you like that?” Stiles asked, watching the child light up at the suggestion.

“Does she like playing dress-up?” Julie wiggled in Derek’s lap before pushing his hands away from her waist and crawling into Stiles’ lap, staring up at her in wonder.

“Oh yeah; there aren’t many things she loves more than playing dress-up! Who’s your favourite person to dress up as?”

“Hmm… my favouritest is- um- oh, oh, _oh_ , Tiana because her dress is green and my favouritest colour is green. I like frogs too! Der’k got me a book about frogs for my birthday and brought me frog-pawn to put in the pond in our yard; they ha-ch’d to tadpoles! And they got legs ‘n jumped all outta the pond!” Stiles nodded along, absorbing the information for future reference.

“Wow, I would’a loved to have seen that!” Stiles grinned, unable to deny that this little girl was freakin adorable.

“Lunch is up!” A woman cawed from what Stiles assumed to be the kitchen and Stiles let Rene take Julie into the dining room as she followed Derek through to the large twelve person dining table; all the kids sat at a lower table through the archway that led to the kitchen.

When Derek’s parents served everybody their food and sat down, Stiles waited for everybody else to start eating before she did; she didn’t want to fuck up in front of the Hale’s now she’s dating Derek. It was completely different when she was just passing through the house as Laura and Cora’s friend.

“So, at the top of the table is my dad Patrick, my mom Talia to his right, then there’s Peter and Layla, Maria and Rene, you already know my idiot sisters, and my little brother Tyler.” Derek murmured, pointing out the people in different conversations around the table. His hushed tone didn’t stop Tyler from looking up quizzically.

“You used to be an alcoholic too, right?” The nineteen-year-old asked, removing his glasses casually, he cleaned the lenses on his shirt before placing the frames back on his nose steadily; Derek dropped his knife and Laura choked on the grilled pork chop she had been eating. Cora’s evil death glare pierced through her younger brother and Talia shot him a stern, unimpressed look while Peter looked down at his lunch in disdain and Patrick kicked his son under the table, judging from the loud thump they all heard.

“Tyler, ya’ little shit- I swear to-” At Derek’s words, Stiles raised her hand, silencing him.

“Yeah, I was an alcoholic; just over two years sober. Really, Derek, you know me well enough now that you know I don’t mind talking about this; Tyler, I’m not proud of the fact I turned to alcohol thinking it would solve all my problems, but I sure am proud I took the help offered to me and sorted myself out. I know you brought this up because you care about your brother, but you have to believe me when I say there’s nobody who can understand alcoholism and asshole exes more than I.” Stiles continued with her meal, matching Tyler’s level gaze.

Derek’s hand rested on Stiles’ thigh under the table and she smiled up at him, leaning up to peck his cheek before resuming her lunch. The shocked family shared varied looks of relief and happiness as they too finished their meal.

“So Stiles, how’s the bar doing?” Talia asked, her warm, motherly smile reminding her of her own mother.

“Profits are actually going up- somehow, and I was talking to Jackson about him buying a share in the business if I consider turning it into some kind of night club or adding a restaurant onto the bar. I’ve kinda been considering the night club idea, ‘cause the only real quality club in town is Jungle, and that’s a gay club, so I totally understand the need for a good night club, but at the same time I don’t wanna put out my regulars. I like my cosy little bar, but a night club would bring in so much more profit; I mean, with all the open tabs I have for my regulars, I don’t even know how I’m making and profit at all. Crap, I’m sorry; totally ranting here- sorry.” Stiles bit her lip, blushing down at her empty plate.

“Wow, that’s a massive opportunity, Stiles. What was it exactly Jackson did in college?” Talia’s interest never faltered, and Stiles looked up with a tentative smile.

“He was a business major with a communications minor; who knew the d-bag had an actual functioning brain up in that gigantic head of his? He’s in advertising at the moment, trying to get a foot up in the business world, but I know he wants to make this business leap to really start getting some businesses under his wing. I’m actually kinda proud of him, which is weird for me, just ask Cora; she can tell you how much Jackson and I truly detested each other in high school… and college, and we didn’t even go to the same college. The point is, it’s a big decision and I have absolutely no idea how I’m gonna make it…” Stiles nibbled at her lip in frustration, rising from her seat when Talia and Maria rose to clear the table.

“Sit your ass back down, young lady; guests in my house _do not_ do dishes. At least not on their first visit as my son’s girlfriend.” Talia smirked and Stiles rolled her eyes back at the woman.

“P _lease_ , Talia; I’ve done dishes here a million times before, and dating Derek really isn’t that strenuous that I can’t wash a few dishes.” Stiles rolled up the sleeves of her pale, long sleeved v-neck and started gathering plates together; Talia raised a signature Hale eyebrow with a growing smirk, and Stiles levelled her with a cheeky grin of her own.

“Stiles Stilinski you never change…” Stiles didn’t know how to feel about Talia’s statement, until she continued talking. “And for that, I am glad.” Talia nodded her head with a small wink, allowing Stiles to walk ahead of her into the kitchen.

***

“Four months, Derek, are we crazy? We’ve been dating four months and there has been absolutely _no_ penetration; how are you not dying of blue balls?” Stiles asked as Derek let her into his apartment; she had just dropped Faye off with Scott and Kira for the night.

“You give life-altering blow jobs and I’m good at waiting.” He smirked, following her through to his bedroom; Stiles flopped down on the bed and he leered over her with his arms crossed, his amusement clear in the perk of his lips and the quirk in his brow, watching her lean up on her elbows and stare at him incredulously.

“ _You_ were waiting for _me_? Derek I’ve waited three- no, _four_ fucking years for the hot beef injection; I downright _refuse_ to wait any longer with the knowledge that you wanna do it! Sex me _right now_!” Stiles grinned, pulling her plaid over shirt off while she kicked off her sneakers. Derek, in a state of mild shock, tugged his own shirt off as Stiles ran back into the living room, shucking off her jeans on the way; Derek got more than an eyeful of her bouncing ass, and he _really_ couldn’t fault the view.

The sensual sound of “This is What it Feels Like” by _Banks_ travelled through to the bedroom as Stiles sauntered back in, smirking at her own song choice; Derek rolled his eyes and shoved his sweat pants down blindly, following Stiles onto the bed quickly.

“You sure know how to set mood music, but you know the most random shit is gonna come on after that, right?” Stiles’ fingers wound into the scruff of Derek’s hair and she tugged his body down on top of hers.

“Just fuck me, Hale; I know you want to.” Stiles growled smirking as her fingers lazily stroked his hardening length; chuckling, Derek captured her lips in a hot, long, _filthy_ kiss as the hand that wasn’t holding his weight up made quick work on her bra. Stiles kind of wished she had worn something a little fancier for tonight, but no, it was a plain black bra with _Superman_ briefs.

As Derek helped her flick her bra away, leaving her breasts to fall easily into Derek’s eager palm, Stiles used her hands and feet to slide Derek’s boxer briefs down; using all her weight, Stiles flipped their bodies around and straddled Derek’s thighs after shoving her panties off. “I’ve never had sex with an uncut guy before…” Stiles murmured as she slowly jerked his hardening member.

“Seriously?” Derek looked shocked, which made Stiles laugh as she continued her agonisingly slow rhythm.

“Yeah; he who must not be named while we’re having sexy times had _really_ religious parents and apparently foreskins are a sin, so… yep. You’ve got condoms right?” She asked, leaning down to suck a dark hickey into his neck, where _everyone_ would see it.

“Top drawer.” He mumbled, feeling the bare tip of his prick roll over the bar in her belly button, it was a new, completely erotic sensation that sent shivers running up his spine.

Stiles rolled a condom on and lined him up with her cunt, smirking down at Derek as she lowered herself on his dick; Derek’s hands gripped her thighs, nails creating deep semi-circles in Stiles’ milky skin. Stiles moaned as he bottomed out, shortly echoed by Derek’s grunt of pleasure; Stiles took a second before moving, rolling her hips slowly as Derek thrust upwards.

Derek took her hands in his own, twining their fingers together as he raised them, planting feather-light kisses on her knuckles; she lifted herself up before roughly slamming herself back down on his prick. Her mouth fell open in a silent cry, feeling the white-hot heat of Derek inside her, pushing and stretching her walls; she had almost forgotten how scarily good sex actually felt. Derek met her every bounce with a rough, powerful thrust of his own, pounding up into her relentlessly; Derek could see the obvious desperation and need – the thirst – she had for him, and he granted her silent pleas.

Pulling Stiles down into a slow, rough, sensual kiss, Derek rolled them over so her head rested on a pillow and lowered his lips, trailing along each of her moles; he paid special attention to the one just on the crook of her jaw, sucking a dark purple bruise into her pale skin as he fucked into her core with all the desperation he had been feeling for the past few months.

“I love you, Derek- _fuck_ \- oh my- _sweet Jesus_ \- _yes_!” Stiles cried, fingers digging roughly into his shoulder blades as she felt her climax building to the sweet, deep grunts coming from Derek’s chest; Stiles hadn’t felt such overwhelming pleasure in so long, and the basic fact that Derek was so much bigger and better than Matt had stolen all conscious thought from her.

The tantalising, wet sound of skin on skin echoed through their minds and Stiles moaned Derek’s name in a variation of short gasps and long, drawn out praise that only spurred Derek to pound into her harder and faster; one hand held her thigh up around his hip for better access while the other bracketed her head.

Stiles pulled him back down for a kiss as his thrusts became uneven and jerky; Derek grinned into the kiss, shivering when Stiles’ teeth grated over his bottom lip. Breathing ragged, bodied slick with sweat, Stiles’ moan of complete, blissful orgasm rushed Derek over the edge; his white-hot seed burned inside Stiles, despite the condom, and she held onto Derek for dear life as her body twitched and writhed, coming down from her orgasm.

“Oh- oh wow… that’s just what the doctor ordered- shit…” Stiles panted, hearing a small whine escape her lips when Derek slid out of her, slick and slowly going limp; he tossed the condom in the trash and rolled onto his back, pulling Stiles half onto his body in their post-orgasm bliss.

“You did’t have to tell me twice.” Derek mumbled, causing Stiles to chuckle, placing a content hand on his chest, she drew random patterns on his skin, watching his chest hair being manipulated under her slender fingers.

Pulling the covers over them, Derek looked down at Stiles where she lay in his arms and smiled, “I love you too, Stiles.”

Stiles smiled, knowing it to be true as she listened to his steady heartbeat where her ear lay against his chest; no more words were spoken. They weren’t needed; Stiles was content to lie in Derek’s arms until she had to pick Faye up.

***

Faye took to Derek like a fish to water; he was her favourite person in the world, except for her pop-pop, but Stiles had to believe that not even she could rank higher than the infamous John Stilinski. Of course, Derek doted on Faye every chance he got; taking her out when Stiles had to work and he had the time off, spending his money on her much to Stiles’ protest, and simply the way he looks at her and Stiles like the entire world is lit up because they were in the same room.

Stiles, Derek and Faye spent most Saturdays at the Hale house, where Faye simply adored the company of all the kids, and Stiles got to shamelessly spend most of the time teasing Derek; that was until the fateful day that Talia invited John around for lunch on a Sunday and requested he bring a small surprise for the two families.

When all the adults were settled on the sofas and chairs in the living room, the sound of the kids playing in the basement was enough to reassure the adults they were fine; John and Talia shared a glance before pulling two large, heavy books out from under the sofa.

Stiles frowned, confused, before the pink daisy patterned book caught her memory; she knew exactly what was in that book, and before Stiles could snatch the book from her father – who sat on her left; Derek sat on her right, and Talia sat beside Derek – he leaned over and swapped her photo album for the navy blue one Talia held.

“Please don’t do this.” Stiles gritted out glaring at her father.

“Don’t you wanna see Derek’s baby pictures, sweetie?” Her dad asked, knowing he said the right thing when conflict crossed his daughter’s face; sighing, Stiles settled into the sofa squeezing Derek’s hand in a sign of warning. Stiles wasn’t particularly photogenic as a child, but that didn’t stop her from being the main subject in pretty much every picture her parents ever took.

Derek’s silence was enough to tell Stiles that he didn’t like this one bit; Talia and John looked completely pleased with themselves as they opened the photo albums carefully. Half of Derek’s photo album lay on Stiles’ lap and half of Stiles’ album lay on Derek’s lap; the other halves of the books were in their parent’s hands.

Most of the people in the room had their own conversations, but Cora and Laura decided to lean over to see both albums, wanting to laugh at their brother and their friend equally as much.

John’s bellowing laughter came in full force when Talia opened the first page to see Stiles in the bath tub, bright red in the face and screaming, “Stiles always hated bath time. I remember when you were four; I was putting you in the bath and you kicked me in the nose. You broke my nose because you didn’t want to get in the bath; I used to hold you down while your mom cleaned you.”

Stiles’ blush got buried deep in Derek’s shoulder as she grumbled and whined, suddenly hating the invention of the camera; fuck Johann Zahn and fucking Steven Sasson. Fuck this; Stiles was _so_ done with life.

“Aw, Derek, _look_! That was when you lost your first tooth; you were so devastated! He completely thought he was never going to grow any more teeth so when they started falling out he demanded to know _who_ the tooth fairy was and _why_ she wanted his teeth because he didn’t want her to have them; they were _his_ teeth, not some stupid fairy’s.” Talia cackled and Derek groaned as Stiles looked down at the book to see a tiny version of Derek – he looked to be about six or seven – weeping, tears streaking his red splotchy face as he showed the camera the small tooth in his hand. His wide mouth showed that it was one of his two front teeth that had fallen out; Stiles could tell that those teeth were just as bunny-like as the teeth he had now.

Giggling, Stiles figured that as long as Derek felt as incredibly embarrassed as she did, she could probably get through this without spontaneously combusting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaii, so we all know I suck at uploading, but I really put a lot of time into this chapter so I hope it was worth the wait.  
> I hate being that writer that keeps people waiting but writing is so fucking hard and I'm so damn lazy :/  
> See my predicament here?  
> Anyway, I've already started writing the next chapter, so hopefully it wont be too long before my next update :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of good news revealed in this chapter!  
> And just needless smut that nobody asked for, but you've got it anyway :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I'm really sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I just hope you enjoy it anyway!  
> Please give it a kudos if you did, and comments really do make my day/week/year :D

“Hey, so guess what I just got an invite to.” Derek grinned; he had a key to her house, but that didn’t stop his random arrivals from surprising her every time. Stiles had to admit that she loved Derek having a key, mainly because 1) she’s lazy and 2) it felt so incredibly comfortable and domestic for Derek to just waltz right in.

Walking into the kitchen, he pressed a kiss to the top of Faye’s head before winding his arms around Stiles from behind, leaning down to mouth at the skin behind her ear; Stiles blushed as Faye watched them, giggling when Derek winked at her before blowing a loud raspberry on Stiles’ neck.

“I don’t know; what did you get invited to, you heathen?” Stiles asked, swatting at his arm as he jumped out of her hitting range while Faye continued to smear glitter across the pieces of colourful card scattered across the dining table; Faye wanted to do crafts, so crafts is what she got.

Derek pulled a coke out of the fridge and joined Stiles and Faye at the table, cracking the can open before taking a long gulp; Stiles shamelessly watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, making a note that his slightly scruffy stubble was starting to look a little out of control, making her boyfriend look more like a rugged lumberjack. She could totally roll with that. “That super swanky ball the town has for all the emergency service workers and the small-town celebrities, where they give out awards and stuff. And… I just so happen to need a stunningly beautiful date to hang off my arm and make me look like a total stud; you wouldn’t happen to know of anyone who’d like to come, would you?”

“I suppose I could ask around for you; I think I’m washing my hair that day.” Stiles smirked, focusing on the drawing in front of her; Derek’s eyebrow rose as he watched Stiles hide a tender, secret smile.

“You should go to the ball, momma; you can wash your hair another day! Then you can look like a princess!” Stiles looked up, smiling at her daughter; rolling her eyes at the way she innocently scribbled across _Elsa’s_ face in green crayon.

“Oh, well I guess I can switch some things around…”

Derek grinned, “Yeah, you should listen to Faye; you get to wear a fancy dress and I get to show off my totally bangin’ hot girlfriend. All expenses on me, of course; now I’m _Captain_ of the fire station, it’s like one hundred percent necessary for me to go.” Derek leaned back in his chair casually, looking unbelievably smug with his hands crossed behind his head.

“You _what_? When did this happen? Why am I only hearing about this now?” Stiles’ face lit up in that crazy-excited way that Derek adored; he smiled across at her opening his arms to invite her into his embrace. Stiles slid into his lap, throwing her arms around his neck; Faye remained oblivious to Stiles’ excitement.

“Finstock announced it today; he’s taking early retirement and the whole department voted for me as chief when he leaves at the end of the month. Trust me, I’m just as surprised as you are; I can’t even begin to wonder _why_ they’d choose me, but Finstock’s gonna be showing me the ropes for the next few weeks.” Derek looked almost hyper on the information, and Stiles instantly knew celebratory sex was in store; she placed a solid, meaningful kiss on his lips, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck subconsciously.

“Well, it’s almost _n a p_ time, so I’ll show you exactly how proud I am when you know who is down for the count.” Stiles winked, biting her lip; she could practically feel the excitement vibrate through his body, so she stood and walked over to the fridge.

“What do you want for lunch, Trouble?”

“Hmm… ice cream and waffles!” Faye giggled, dropping her crayon in favour of staring at Stiles innocently; Stiles nodded, and Faye wiggled in her seat.

“PB+J sandwiches it is then.” Faye deflated and scowled at her mother, crossing her arms angrily; Stiles had to turn away to hide her amused smile.

“Yummy, do I get one?” Derek asked, refilling Faye’s sippy cup when she tried to take a sip, only for it to come up empty; she looked at the empty cup in betrayal.

“What’s the magic word?” Stiles asked him dramatically as she made the sandwiches.

“Please?” Derek cawed, grinning as he set Faye’s sippy cup in front of her, winking at the tiny girl; she giggled and clapped, ever enthralled by the man. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist, resting his head on her shoulder to watch her deft hands work, “How about you make me a fuckin PB+J sandwich and I’ll make it worth your fuckin while, huh?” He whispered out of Faye’s hearing range, teasing his lips across the shell of her ear, clasping her earlobe between her lips.

A shiver ran down her spine and Derek chuckled, reaching up to lightly squeeze Stiles’ breast, sucking a wet mark into her neck; Stiles pushed her ass back against his crotch before giving him a light shove away from her, promising more but warning about little eyes.

Faye took her time eating her sandwich at a snail’s pace and then continued to climb the stairs like an unwilling zombie; about half way up, Stiles rolled her eyes and picked the child up, throwing Faye over her shoulder like a fireman.

Stiles tucked Faye in for her nap and the young girl was down for the count before Stiles could even pull the curtains closed, casting a warm pink glow across the room. Stiles pressed a kiss into Faye’s hair and closed the door quietly, calling Derek to her room from the top of the stairs as she skipped to her bed, tossing off her clothes quickly.

Climbing under the sheets, she flicked her underwear off and threw them away as Derek closed the bedroom door behind him, already pulling his shirt off. Stiles knew today was one of Faye’s more restless, in-and-out of sleep days, and Derek knew that meant they had to be quick.

Derek slipped under the sheets and shivered as the cold material met his bare ass; hovering over Stiles, Derek pressed the full force of his excitement and joy to Stiles’ lips. With her hands grappling for hold on Derek’s back, her foot stroked his calf as she hiked her thigh up around his hips.

“I can’t believe _my_ boyfriend is going to be the fire Captain; do you have any idea how _hot_ that is?” Stiles purred rhetorically as Derek pressed kisses to every inch of her exposed skin, pausing to suck her nipples into his mouth as he passed her chest.

“Would it be totally cliché if I said that it’s not nearly as hot as _my_ girlfriend?” Derek breathed, tugging on the bar in her belly button with his teeth, looking up at Stiles with heavily lidded eyes.

“Totally, you fuckin’ dork!” Stiles giggled, covering her face with her hands to hide her hot red skin; Derek chuckled as he mouthed light kisses across her hipbones before his hot breath ghosted down to her entrance.

“Says the mom with original Star Wars memorabilia hung around her house.” Derek grinned, licking a searing hot stipe between her folds. Derek’s warm palm gliding up her torso caused a serious case of gooseflesh and he chuckled, plunging his tongue inside her with every ounce of excitement and enthusiasm he had built up throughout the day.

“You love my Star Wars collection! Don’t lie to me!” Stiles giggled, Derek’s scruff creating the sting of friction between her thighs that she had come to crave; it was a new sensation to her.

“Yeah, I especially like that sexy little slave!Leia costume you’ve got in your closet.” Stiles blanched at Derek’s admission; that had been a spur of the moment purchase that Matt never appreciated – he didn’t like any of her _Star Wars_ things, which is why all her memorabilia and merchandise had been placed through the house _after_ he left – and she had promptly tucked the scanty costume away to never be seen again. How Derek found it honestly baffled her, but it wasn’t like she didn’t give him enough reason to go routing through the piles of crap in her closet; she could admit to herself that she was lazy and enjoyed the days when Derek felt especially generous enough to do as she asked, so long as she returned the favour.

“How in Seven Hells did you _find_ that?!” Stiles squawked. Derek took his time in answering her, eating her out like she was a long withheld meal and he was a starving man; Derek couldn’t count on both hands all the things he loved about Stiles, but the taste of her sex definitely made it into his top five.

“You sent me into that fuckin’ wasteland you call a closet a couple weeks ago to get something – I forget what it was – but yeah, I was routing around looking, came across a fuckin’ terrifying shoebox full to the brim of loose glitter and confetti – I’m not even gonna ask what that shit’s about – and then I just found the inconspicuous brown paper bag scrunched up under a mountain of plush toys that quite obviously aren’t Faye’s,” Derek looked up from Stiles’ heat where he had been nosing and rolling his tongue as he spoke, and he fixed her with a pointed raise of his thick, expressive Hale eyebrows before plunging down between her legs, shifting to get her legs more comfortable on his shoulders. “And I didn’t even think anything of it; I just opened it thinking maybe you had something kinky to hide or something. But seriously; you’ve gotta put that on some night for me.”

Stiles squirmed and writhed underneath Derek’s heavy presence until she was a quivering mess beneath him, completely spent and ignoring the cocky grin on Derek’s face when he leaned up to get some tissues from the nightstand; he made an obvious show of wiping her slick juices from his chin before collapsing down on the bed beside her.

He pulled her over, pressing their chests together as she purred through the aftershocks of her orgasm; with Derek’s grating stubble and expert techniques, it never took Stiles long to come.

Stiles’ phone chirped in the pocket of her pants and she flopped out of the bed to answer the phone; scowling at the device in her hand, he pulled her back into his embrace, where she then cuddled up into his side, letting his arms wrap her up in his natural heat.

She answered the call just as it was about to go to voicemail, “Sup, Cora?” Stiles grinned, as if she weren’t in bed, completely naked with the caller’s brother.

“Hey, Stiles uh… I’m gonna take a wild guess and say Derek’s with you because I’ve tried calling his phone like, three times but it just went straight to voicemail, but anyway there’s no need to panic or anything; it’s noting urgent, but Jackson and I were wondering if the two of you are free tonight?” Cora sounded bubblier than usual, and Stiles looked up at Derek.

“We’re free tonight, right?” Stiles questioned.

“I think so, why?” Derek traced his fingers across her exposed skin.

“Yeah we’re free, what’s happening?”

“We’re just having a little take-out night with the whole gang, y’know? Chill out like we did before we became responsible adults? Maybe get high.” Stiles had to admit she liked the sound of that.

“Well I’ll call Natalia and see if she can babysit, but I think we’re down for that; I haven’t smoked pot since before I had Faye! I’ll send you a text when I get a sitter sorted, but count us in!” Stiles grinned from ear to ear, hanging up after they said their goodbyes; she looked up at Derek with a glint in her eye that Derek could only guess was mirth and mischief.

“Remind me to text Natalia when I’m done.” Stiles leaned up to peck his lips.

“Done doing what?” Derek asked with a confused crease in his brow; his face quickly morphed into one of understanding when Stiles’ head disappeared underneath the sheets.

She made quick work of taking his erection into her mouth and Derek gasped, biting down on his knuckles to supress the loud groan that threatened to escape his lips. Stiles’ mouth was like bathing his dick in the rivers running through the Garden of Eden; he could easily say Stiles gave some of the best head he’d ever received and she seemed to love doing it too.

Stiles hummed around his cock, taking him to the back of her throat before coming back up, wrapping her hand around the base of his shaft as she sucked the rest of his girth into her mouth. Heat rushed and pulsed through his body, pulling small grunts from deep within his chest that only spurred Stiles further until Derek could feel the familiar tightening of his balls drawing closer to his body while Stiles massaged them in her free hand.

The eerie creak of the door opening made Stiles’ teeth clamp down minutely before she quickly pulled him out of her mouth, face heating with the realisation of her daughter catching her giving Derek head; of course the tired, slightly grumpy child standing in the door frame had absolutely no idea what was happening beneath the sheets.

Derek’s entire body flushed with embarrassment as Stiles patted his thigh in a silent apology; he turned his head towards Faye, trying to casually throw his arms behind his head as he forced a smile onto his lips.

“Derek, where’s my mommy?” Faye’s eyes didn’t stray from Derek’s face, for which he was grateful, though his boner was quickly flagging in the presence of the child he adored and Stiles couldn’t help but sympathise with him when she had gotten off so perfectly and his orgasm had been so rudely interrupted.

“She, uh, she’s in the shower, sweetie, so how about you run right back to your room and play while you wait for mommy, huh?” Derek squirmed, the sweat on his skin becoming an uncomfortable sensation as it cooled.

“Okay,” Faye went to close the door, and Derek released a relieved sigh before Faye peeped back in again, a frown on her adorable little face. “Why are you in mommy’s bed?”

“I needed a nap, just like you; now go on, mommy’s gonna be out of the shower soon so she’ll come get you when she’s ready, yeah?” Again, Faye nodded, and this time the child silently clicked the door closed; Derek let his head collapse on the pillows with a heavy sigh of relief.

Just when Derek thought Stiles was going to get up and get ready to go to Faye, she took his semi-hard dick into her mouth, sucking him off in an almost desperate way; Derek threw his arm across his eyes as she quickly sucked him to completion, swallowing every ounce of his cum thirstily.

Derek’s limbs were numb when Stiles finally threw the sheets off, smiling up at him sheepishly as she wiped cum from around her lips; Derek grinned, lazy and sated, before pulling her up into a sloppy kiss, each tasting themselves on the other.

“I’m so sorry that was rushed, babe, but I’ll _totally_ make it up to you later. I’ve changed my mind; I’m gonna call my dad and see if he can keep her for the night because I will not settle for a half-assed, rushed blow job when _my_ fire Captain deserves the longest, most earth-shattering orgasms. Many times, in many positions!” Stiles tugged random underwear on before shoving her legs into a pair of grey shorts that used to be sweatpants and pulling a massively oversized Beacon Hills Cyclones hoody over her head that she was pretty sure belonged to Scott once upon a time.

“I’ll keep you to that!” Derek called after her as she twisted her hair into a crazy excuse of a messy bun atop her head, already on her way to Faye’s room.

Derek closed his eyes, allowing himself to laugh at how his afternoon ended before the inevitable happened and he threw on some boxer briefs, a pair of black sweatpants and a short sleeved maroon Henley from the drawer of his clothes he kept at Stiles’ house. Sighing, he made his way down into the living room, joining the girls he loved in a lazy _Looney Tunes_ rerun marathon; Stiles always made sure Faye watched the classics as well as the current cartoons, which Derek really couldn’t argue with. He always loved Wile E. Coyote and Tasmanian Devil, but upon finding a cheekily winking character tattooed on Stiles’ left ass cheek, he had reason to believe Pepé Le Pew was the greatest _Looney Tunes_ character _ever_.

***

John was more than happy to take Faye for the night, so Stiles and Derek turned up at Jackson and Cora’s large apartment in one of the new modern apartment complexes in town; Stiles hated to admit it, but she damn well envied Jackson and his stupid chrome polished apartment.

“Tonight’s one of those nights I wish we could celebrate by getting absolutely shit faced and make completely stupid and irresponsible decisions…” Stiles nuzzled into Derek’s side as the elevator carried them higher.

“As good as that sounds, we don’t need to be shit faced to make stupid and irresponsible decisions; you know that just as much as I do. So we’re gonna eat dinner with our friends, then we’re gonna go back to your place and I’m gonna take _all_ your clothes off… one… by… one; I’m gonna fuck you in every position I know…” Derek breathed in her ear huskily, pulling her closer to his body as his teeth clasped down on her earlobe, grazing the skin lightly.

“You’re dirty… I love it.” Stiles giggled, turning her face to capture Derek’s lips in a full kiss as the elevator dinged on the top floor; they separated and followed the sound of their friends’ laughing to Cora and Jackson’s apartment door.

Stiles knocked on the door and slid her body back into the warmth of Derek’s side, brushing her nose across what she knew to be Derek’s nipple bar; he couldn’t quite understand her fascination with his one and only piercing, but if that’s what got her going then so be it.

The door opened to a smiling Jackson, whose face instantly dropped into a smirk when his eyes fell on Stiles, “Stilinski… Derek, come on in; we’re having Italian, so grab a menu.” Jackson left the door open for them, joining the others in the open plan living room/kitchen.

Stiles rolled her eyes and followed him, kicking the door shut on her way in; Lydia, Jordan, Scott and Kira sat around the living room with Jackson and Cora. Stiles skipped over to the girls sat on the L-shaped sofa, leaving Derek to pluck a soda from the fridge and join the guys at the dining table, where an intense game of poker was being played; Jackson and Jordan both held a cigar between their lips, while a limp _Twizzler_ dangled from Scott’s lips. Derek gladly accepted when Jackson offered him one of the Cuban cigars from the glossy black box in a cabinet beside them; he snipped the end off and Jackson flicked his lighter open, lighting Derek’s cigar when he leaned toward the flame.

“Woah, woah, fucking woah, you _smoke_?” Stiles gasped, staring wide-eyed at her boyfriend.

Derek turned to her, confusion on his face, “Uh, yeah; just when we’re playin’ poker… do you mind?”

Stiles knew the question was small in Derek’s eyes; he could easily forego the cigar if she asked, but the question seemed far bigger in her mind. All of a sudden, she felt a spike of fear; it had been Matt who made her stop smoking pot in college, and Matt who had made mostly every large decision they were supposed to face _together_. Stiles couldn’t be like that; she couldn’t be like _him_.

She shoved her hands under her legs to hide the tremor running through her body as her lips pulled into a tight smile, “No, of course not; I was just surprised is all.” Now she was thinking about it, watching him with the fat cigar between his teeth, sending billows of smoke around his face, she actually found the sight before her extremely hot.

“Okay,” Derek smiled around the cigar, turning back to the poker game where Jackson had dealt him in; Stiles looked down at her lap, pulling her hands out to watch her hands shake. Her friends knew the distant look in her eyes for what it was; she was blaming herself for the way Matt treated her, and the things he did.

They knew that as much as Faye and her therapy helped, there was only so much that could be done to heal the scars Matt left on Stiles; Lydia, with the brisk, emotionlessness she had always been known for, pulled Stiles and the other two women into Cora and Jackson’s bedroom, ignoring the guys’ curious looks.

They sat on the bed and Lydia levelled Stiles with one of her ‘Dr. Martin’ looks; Stiles buckled under her gaze and dropped her face into her hands. “I just- I had a moment… I felt like Matt; like if I told him to put out that cigar, which I _know_ he would, I’d be no better than Matt. I mean… I gave up so much of myself to be with Matt… I can’t do that to Derek- I love him so much it fucking _hurts_ sometimes, and I just don’t want to make him give up the things that make him who he is, y’know?

“He has given up so much to be with me; I don’t want him to wake up one day and realise that he deserves so much better…” She had never voiced her fears, but saying it out loud really set the fear and panic in motion; she hadn’t suffered from a panic attack in a long time, but she could feel the tell-tale shortness in breath that came with a panic attack.

Cora’s strong hands cupped Stiles’ jaw as she stared down into her honey brown eyes, an almost angrily determined look on her face; Cora pulled her right hand away, only to slap it across Stiles’ cheek, drawing her out of her own head with a shock. “Pull your shit together, Stiles! God dammit, bitch; my brother worships the fucking ground you walk on. He _adores_ you, and he _knows_ you love him just as much as he loves you, trust me! He’s like a fucking love-struck puppy as soon as anybody so much as _mentions_ your name; I can’t remember the last time I saw my brother look at _anybody_ the way he looks at you. The truth is, you – and Faye – have _added_ to his life; I hate to say this about him, because he _is_ my brother, and I love big douche, but he had close to nothing before he met you. After New York, he was barely even a shell of who my brother used to be; Stiles I owe you so much… hell, my whole family owes you, because you gave us our Derek back, and that’s worth more than anything money can buy.

“So please, Stiles, you’ve gotta stop thinking about Matt because _you_ are nothing like him, and Derek sure as hell isn’t either. Now, put your big girl smile on, go out there, get a non-alcoholic drink and I’ll set the bong up, how does that sound?” Cora grinned, pulling Stiles to her feet.

Stiles took a deep, soothing breath, grinning from Cora’s words alone before striding forward and pulling Cora into a tight hug. “Thank you.” Stiles murmured in her ear before skipping back into the living room with her best friends on her heels; she pulled a green Gatorade bottle out the fridge and took a long gulp before bouncing over to the dining table, peering over Derek’s shoulder at the cards in his hand.

She placed five of his ten dollar chips into the centre of the table and smacked a kiss to his neck, “Make it rain, baby.” She cawed, in an unnaturally obnoxious Southern accent.

Derek’s face remained completely stoic, but Stiles could easily spot the smirk in his eyes; he lay down his hand and watched Jackson, Scott and Jordan groan, tossing their cards down angrily.

“Stilinski, you _know_ you’re not allowed to play poker with us, and this is _exactly_ why; go play chess with Lydia or something annoying geniuses do… asshole…” Jackson grumbled, scowling up at Stiles as she smirked down at him.

“You’re such a sore loser; and really, my ability to play poker has nothing to do with my mental capability to keep up with Lydia. I could have gone international for my chess game, if I really had no sense of social standing, and poker is just good math and reading other people. As a mom, I can sniff out bullshit from a mile away, and holy shit, I sound like _my_ mom… I’m not old, I’m not old, please gods don’t make me old…” Stiles slumped down into the sofa, absentmindedly glancing at the bottle of wine on the coffee table.

“You want a glass?” Lydia asked, raising her eyebrows, and Stiles yearned to say yes; yes she needed a glass of wine after so long without a drink.

“I-I can’t Lyds… it’d happen all over again…” Stiles peeked around the room, watching as everyone turned to her cautiously, knowing how easy it was for Stiles to dwell on her past bad luck. Derek, however, had not seen this side of her before; sure he’d seen her get stressed about working at the bar and balancing her time with everyone she loved, but he had never seen her looks so utterly terrified in a place where she should never have to feel remotely scared.

To her friends, it was like seeing her in the first few weeks after she got sober, and Stiles detested the looks in her friends’ eyes; she had seen it far too much over the years, and it hurt to see it after such a good period in her life.

“Cora, get my high or I’m gonna do something extremely regrettable.” Stiles demanded, facing Cora as she set up a bong.

“Bitch please; you’ve never once made a good decision whilst high; especially not on this strain of Colombian reefer. It’s pungent and beautiful…” Cora lit up and took a long draw before passing the bong over to Stiles.

“Why can’t we all just be teenagers again?” Stiles grumbled with smoke billowing through her lips.

“Because we don’t know the secret to time travel yet.” Kira took the bong and happily took a draw on it.

“Finish your god damn poker game already so I can have my man back!” Stiles called, watching Derek’s shoulders shake when Jackson flipped her the bird, “Fuck you, asshole.”

***

When everybody arrived, they ordered food and while they waited, Cora called them all to attention from her seat next to Jackson on the sofa. Stiles snuggled further into Derek’s arms, idly playing with the silver chain around his neck; Cora looked fidgety and nervous, even under the effects of the weed they had been smoking previously, which instantly put Derek on edge.

“So, we called you guys over so that you could all be the first to know that Jackson and I, as friends, have decided to have a baby.” Cora stated, leaving everyone in varying degrees of shock.

“You _what_?!” Derek barked, eyes flickering between Jackson and his sister.

“We both want a baby, we are compatible with each other, and a child with our combined genes will go far in this world.” Cora smirked, looking at her brother with excitement in her eyes.

“Well then I guess you’re gonna have to start the baby making process!” Stiles grinned, pulling away from Derek only to throw arms around the unconventional couple.

“That’s not necessary; I’m almost finished my first trimester. We wanted to wait a while to tell anybody, y’know, just in case we lost the baby or something like that. Before any of you question how we’re going to work this out, don’t; we have it all figured out. We’re going to live here throughout the pregnancy and when the baby is born, we will continue to live here until the baby is at least two or three. We’ll then move into the suburbs so Junior can make friends and play with other kids; we will share custody, and if living together becomes too much of a strain, Jackson has agreed that he will be the one to find another place nearby to live, in which case, we will work out a schedule that fits around us both and the baby.

“There really isn’t much we haven’t thought about; with both our jobs, we are completely financially stable, we have plenty of support, and we’ve already started a college fund for our baby. I’m due on May 7th and I’ve honestly never been so fucking excited in my entire life!” Cora grinned, accepting the hugs that the girls dealt out to her.

“You’re really having a baby?” Derek asked in awe, to which Cora nodded, tears glistening in her bright eyes. “I’m gonna be an uncle…” Cora nodded again; Stiles shoved Derek off the couch so he could envelope his sister in his arms.

With Cora and Jackson’s announcement, Stiles couldn’t help but imagine how amazing it felt when she too was pregnant; sure she had her bad days, but some days just made her feel like she was literally glowing. She craved that feeling again, but she knew Derek wouldn’t be ready to have a squalling baby around the house anytime soon; she didn’t even know if he’d be ready to move in with her, let alone have another child. Faye was a handful as it was, and Stiles knew Derek has experience with babies and children, but looking after a child for a time was a whole other planet in comparison to raising your own child.

“You two are going to be fucking _amazing_ parents; and I can’t wait to see a baby with Cora’s eyes and Jackson’s killer cheekbones ‘n jawline. How come Laura isn’t here?” Stiles asked, pulling Cora into a hug of her own; she would soon be joining Stiles in motherhood, making Stiles more than ecstatic.

“Because I had breakfast with her this morning and told her that way; you know she’d bust that throbbing vein in her forehead if I told her in front of everyone else. Mainly because she cried for over an hour, quite like she did when you got preggers, but y’know how it is with Laura.” Cora pulled away from her hug, flashing Stiles a knowing smile.

“If you have a girl, you can _totally_ have the stuff Faye’s grown out of; you guys’ all spent way too much money on clothes ‘n stuff for her that it’d be a straight up waste to get rid of them… they’re either in the attic or the garage; I can’t remember… I wasn’t exactly in the best of places when Faye was younger.” Stiles chuckled; they were used to Stiles dealing with her alcoholism with humour, so none of them batted an eye at her witticism.

Stiles took her seat next to Derek again and he pulled her onto his lap, a grin spread wide across his face as he absently played with the curls of hair that had escaped from the messy bun on her head.  A knock at the door had them all reaching into their pockets to pay their share of the bill while Cora and Jackson got up to open the door; they paid and served everybody with their food before idle chatter passed through the room between bites.

Stiles loved the nights where she could just sit back and relax with her friends, knowing her dad was treating Faye like a Princess and she had an empty house to go home to; granted she wasn’t going home _alone_ , but that only made the situation that much better.

***

Derek’s mouth was on her skin the moment they stepped through her front door, only giving her a chance to kick off her pumps before he lifted her from the ground, pressing her back into the closest wall while he devoured her neck and collarbones; she ran her fingers through his hair, tugging lightly, earning a deep, guttural groan from her lover.

He carried her up the stairs, choosing the bathroom over the bedroom, before setting Stiles down on her feet and flicking the shower on; Stiles couldn’t decide whether she wanted his clothes off first or if she wanted rid of her own, but either way, neither was getting done quick enough as they tugged on each other’s clothes.

Stiles slid into the shower first, twisting the dial to adjust the heat to her preference while Derek joined her, instantly lifting her again so he could resume his trail across her chest. Stiles wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning as loud as she could when his erection breached her entrance; her back hit the cold, wet shower wall, sending a shiver down her back as Derek used the extra support to fuck up into her.

“Oh fuck… shit _yes_! Creature of the night, _fuck_!” Stiles cried, her nails leaving bright red marks across Derek’s shoulders as the water pummelled down on them, hot and wet.

“Did you seriously just quote _Rocky Horror_ while we’re fucking?” Derek grunted, leaning back to see her face; she quickly examined the perplexing look in his eyes before roughly pulling him in to a filthy kiss.

“Yes,” _kiss_ , “you’re my” _kiss_ , “Rocky.” Stiles’ lips travelled across his jaw and down his neck, sucking and nipping at his soft, sun-kissed skin. “And _I_ ,” she continued across his collarbones, “am your innocent,” she nipped at his ear lobe, causing his hips to stutter in the smooth rhythm he had built up before quickly speeding up again, “naïve Janet Weiss!” Stiles purred in his ear, pulling him impossibly closer.

Their lips met, open mouthed kisses allowing them to breath each other’s air, Stiles pulled his lip between her teeth before their tongues mingled; Stiles could tell by the rough slap of her back on the wall that her shoulder blades would be heavily bruised in the morning, but the heady slap of skin on skin drowned out any pain she felt.

With Derek’s last few stuttering thrusts, Stiles could feel her climax building beneath her flushed skin while Derek’s orgasm left him panting and pliant as he settled Stiles on her feet and slowly lowered himself to his knees, firmly grasping the back of her thighs in rough, calloused hands.

Derek looked up at her with dark, lust filled eyes as he hiked her thighs up onto his shoulders, making quick work of her throbbing clit before she came down from her almost-climax. His thumb circled her clit mercilessly as his tongue lapped up her juices mixed with his seed as her muscles pulsed, causing her to twitch and writhe as he brought her over the edge. The heavy gush of her orgasm would have soaked him, had the water not washed it away as she soaked his face.

She sagged against the wall, shaking from head to toe as she panted, completely blissed to the max. With her feet back on the ground, Stiles opened her eyes to see the vast expanse of muscles across Derek’s back as he retrieved the shower gel; she wound her arms around his waist, pressing her face tenderly into his back, sharing the afterglow as he squirted shower gel into her hands before twining their fingers together when Stiles began lazily massaging her hands across his chest and abs.

“You’re gonna be the best fire Captain Beacon Hills Fire Department ever had…” Stiles murmured, letting Derek proceed to gently wash her body when he deemed his own body clean enough.

“Yeah? Well, I think you should definitely take Jackson up on the night club offer; there’s far too much competition in the bar/restaurant industry around here. He said the two buildings beside the bar are up for sale now, right?” Derek handed her a towel when they got out of the shower, before quickly drying himself off and throwing his towel in the hamper, foregoing the coverage as he led Stiles into her bedroom. She half stumbled after him in excitement, watching his plump but bounce as he walked, rather than watch where she’s going as she ran the towel through her hair.

“I think so, and I know he’s balls deep in paper presidents, but I’m really not sure how much this is actually going to cos-” Derek silenced her with his lips on hers, pulling her down onto the bed with him. On instinct, Derek pulled a condom from her nightstand as they made out at a languid, easy pace; he rolled the condom on and pulled her onto his lap without breaking the kiss.

He palmed the globes of her ass, watching her in the moonlight that shone through the window as she leaned back, palms braced on his chest before slowly lowering herself down on his cock. She brought her lips back to his; slowly rolling her hips, continuing the tranquil pace they began with while her hands danced across the planes of his chest slowly.

Derek cherished every flick of her tongue and roll of her hips as his hands travelled up her back, pulling her even closer. He watched her closed eyes in awe, amazed that he could have something – some _one_ – so incredibly special; Derek smiled, small and private, when her thighs began to shake and dropped one hand down, trailing between their bodies to circle his middle finger around her clit, gently easing her over the edge as he quickly neared his.

Her short, breathy gasps were like music to his ears as she lowered her cheek to his damp chest, pressing soft pecks to the dark curls smattered across his sternum, eyes already closing. Derek slid out of her, removing the condom before tying it off and throwing it in the trash pin near her bed; he pulled the covers up around them and let himself join Stiles in slumber, pressing a soft kiss to her damp hair as she cuddled into his side, legs tangled in with his own.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at summaries, you already know this. Don't read my summaries; it's a waste of your time, trust me.  
> Anyway, I know I'm shitty at uploading, so just read to your hearts content, I guess?  
> P.S. Stiles and the girls go dress shopping while Derek babysits for the day.

Stiles was panicking; she knew Derek hadn’t used a condom in the shower. Derek knew that too now; they were both pacing, just over two weeks since the no-condom incident, in Stiles’ bedroom with an air of nerves surrounding them, waiting for the pregnancy test Stiles took to show an answer.

This couldn’t happen to her again; she wasn’t ready. Derek wasn’t ready. _They_ weren’t ready.

“Stiles… you know I’m sorry, right?” Derek looked up at her, halting their pacing when he grasped her shoulders in his hands, worrying his lip between his teeth.

“Of course I do, Der; I’m not stupid. I know I’m half to blame here. It takes two to tango, and both partners have to remember their dancing shoes. I don’t blame you for forgetting; we were both caught up in the heat of the moment, and if- _if_ I’m pregnant, we will figure this out _together_.” Stiles pressed a kiss to Derek’s lips, startling when the timer went off on her phone.

Stiles picks up the test from her dresser and peers down at it, feeling Derek, a solid presence moulded to her back. They both breathed a sigh of relief as a single red line showed up on the test; she turned in his arms, throwing the test in the trash before crashing their lips together.

“You have _no idea_ how fucking relieved I am… I love you, Derek, I do, but I- I’m just not ready to have another baby yet, you understand right?” Stiles asked, biting her lip nervously; she knew Derek loves kids, so it was obviously in their future, but they definitely weren’t ready yet… right?

“No, no- Stiles, no I totally get it! Finstock’s retiring next week, then I’m in charge of the fire department; that’s fucking _huge_ and I have no idea how I’m gonna handle it. A baby would be a lot of work on top of the massive work pile I’m about to get dumped with, a-and you’ve got Jackson ‘n the bar to think about, as well as Faye… we’re definitely not ready, and this is definitely a good thing.” Derek reassured her, pulling her into a tight hug.

They spent the rest of their evening watching _Parks and Recreation_ reruns on the sofa; Derek lay up against the arm rest, legs spread open with Stiles snuggled in the V of his thighs, fingertips absently trailing patterns on his sweatpants and her head cushioned on his chest.

***

Stiles had never been the type to enjoy shopping just for her, but Lydia Martin shopped like it was a sport. Hence the reason Stiles was the first person she called when she decided it was time to go shopping for their ball gowns; Stiles was going with Derek, as the soon to be fire Captain, Lydia was going with Jordan, as the Sheriff, Cora was going with Jackson because they were both business owners and Jackson is… well, he’s Jackson Whittemore. Laura had recently started dating Camden Lahey, and he was going to the ball as Laura’s date because of her position at the newspaper – Editor in Chief – and Scott was a fire-fighter, so he and Kira were obviously going together. Boyd and Erica both got invited as fire-fighters, while John Stilinski got invited as a special guest, after serving in the police department for over 30 years, and being Sheriff for almost 20 years; he had Natalie Martin as his date, a recent thing that had shocked Stiles… Lydia? Not so much; she apparently saw it coming from a mile away.

Derek had given her money, against her will, for an outfit and all the other girly crap she had to get; she really didn’t want him spending all his money on her, but it did still make her feel amazing. Lydia took them all to a specialist dress designer in San Francisco, so that instantly turned their shopping trip into an all-out day trip.

Stiles was going to get her dad to babysit Faye, but Derek told her he had the day off, and he’d love to spend the day with Faye; she could hardly deny him that, knowing Faye would feel like nothing but royalty for a whole day with Derek.

“This place isn’t too expensive, is it?” Stiles pondered when Lydia pulled up outside the small boutique; the name was in French, so Stiles knew she had no chance in reading it, unlike Lydia and Allison. Cora shared a glace with Stiles, feeling her pain; Cora had a baby on the way, so she now knew all about reducing unnecessary spending.

“Of course not; I knew you wouldn’t want to spend too much on a dress, and I know the designer in here, so he always gives me a discount.” Lydia told her, climbing out of her car with Stiles and Cora followed; not five minutes later, Allison’s car pulled up beside them. Allison, Erica, Laura and Kira piled out, and they all entered the boutique together.

“Vivien, darling; how are you?” Lydia cried, pulling a tall man into her embrace lightly; they pecked each other’s cheeks before pulling away from each other and turning to the quietly chatting group of women.

“I’m fabulous, thanks doll; the friends you were talking about on the phone, I assume?” the man’s megawatt white smile greeted them and he raised one finely plucked eyebrow inquisitively.

“They are, so I’m expecting nothing but the finest for my girls.” Lydia began flicking through racks of dresses in long plastic bags as though she knew exactly what she was looking for. Then again, Stiles thought, she probably does know exactly what kind of dress she wants.

“Don’t worry, ladies; you are in the best hands, and I have some new designs I’d love to try out. Lydia said this ball is going to be shown on TV?” Vivien zipped around the store, pulling dresses off racks before throwing them over a trolley he dragged around after him; he showed them into different changing stalls in a row at the back of the store before handing them three dresses each.

Stiles slid her curtain shut before stripping down to her underwear and picking up the first dress; it was a flowing silver waterfall type of dress that, when she wiggled into it, hugged her hips and bust before pooling around her legs and feet in glistening waves.

She had to admit that it did look good once she had the zip completely pulled up, though the silver didn’t do much for her pale skin and she knew her breasts looked on point, she didn’t quite like how much cleavage it showed for an award ceremony her father would be in attendance to. Not to mention the fact that her young and impressionable daughter would be watching the live feed.

“Ready?” Lydia called, and the women stepped out of their cubicle to look at each other’s dresses.

They each gave comments on what was and wasn’t liked about the dresses they wore, before each going back into their cubicle. Kira was the only one to feel a great deal of persuasion for the first dress she tried on. In a pale sunshine yellow, it had a sweetheart neckline, satin draping down to the floor; the whole dress was covered in a delicate pale yellow lace, creating a scalloped crew neck with long sleeves.

The second dress Stiles tired on was a very pale peach colour, heavily encrusted with gems on the bust and straps, hugging her ribcage tightly before slowing down to the floor in flowing chiffon. She liked it marginally better than the last dress, though it looked less like an award ceremony dress and more like a prom dress.

“The zipper’s at the back! I can’t zip this one!” Stiles called.

“Stiles I have taught you a million times how to zip a zipper in the back! Does everything I say go through one ear and out the fucking other?” Lydia barked back before Laura pulled the curtain on Stiles’ cubicle back, wearing a beautiful metallic silver/stone coloured dress with small jewelled cap sleeves and many layers that would billow around her when she walked. Rolling her eyes, Laura helped Stiles zip up the dress.

“Uh, Stiles, this isn’t going to work…” Laura bit her lip awkwardly.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean it goes like, three quarters up but it won’t zip past your boobs.” They stepped out to examine everybody’s dresses. Stiles could tell from the looks on both Laura and Lydia’s faces that they had found their dresses already; Laura’s fit her body perfectly, and complemented her olive skin tone.

Lydia’s dress, as they had all suspected it would be, was simply breath taking. A very deep sweetheart neckline clung to her chest, the dress hugged her torso, before flaring out in multiple layers of mesh and chiffon at her waist. The black materials were highlighted by a layer of black glittery lace on the top, sparkling with every move she made; even with her heels on, the dress pooled around her feet and had the slightest trail.

“Lydia, Laura, you both look absolutely amazing! Kira, although the yellow dress is stunning on you, you should at least try on the other two dresses; why are you still in the yellow one?” Stiles asked, swaying the material of her dress comically.

“No, I know this is the one; it’s perfect. I sent a picture of it to Scott while you were all changing, and he loves it! It’s so amazing; I don’t even care that it’s four hundred dollars!” Kira cried, heading over to the shoe racks in the boutique.

“I have to say, I am in love with this dress; it feels like angel wings are caressing my skin…” Laura smiled down at her dress, looking about ready to buy the dress. Lydia examined her dress in the floor length mirror, speculating every single detail about it; her flaming red curls fell across her shoulders, only bringing out her beautifully pale skin against the black dress.

“I look amazing in this dress- _well_ , I look amazing in _all_ dresses, but I do like this.” Lydia purred as they all went back into their cubicles. “Vivien I want the black one; do you have a collection of accessories to match?”

“You’re so modest, Lydia!” Stiles called as she shimmied out of the peachy dress, placing it back on the hanger before turning to the third dress. The shocking red colour caught her eyes first, and she smiled, already liking the dress.

Sliding into the zipless dress, Stiles messed around with the positioning of the dress before inspecting herself in the mirror; the dress pooled around her feet quite a bit, meaning she would need a high pair of heels, the neckline cut straight across her collarbones and left the back completely open, draping right down to show the dimples at the bottom of her back. The soft material clung to her body in all the right ways, and showcased her breasts in a way she was a lot more comfortable with. The long sleeves finished with chunky jewel encrusted cuffs that gave the simply dress a glamorous kind of elegance; she loved it already.

Stepping out from the cubicle, Stiles grinned, seeing her remaining friends sharing excited looks as they eyed each other’s dresses. Allison wore a tea-length black dress that hugged her waist and puffed out around her legs; the décolletage was a fascinating thing to look at, as it spiked up in what looked like fabric dagger tips, fanning across her chest in an exaggerated sweetheart neckline.

Cora had on a royal blue floor length piece made from what looked like chiffon; fabric flowers and jewels fanned out from her hips and a tulle sash hugger her waist nicely. The tan coloured mesh on the top half of the dress made the dress look like Cora had singular vines of royal blue flowers climbing up her torso, splayed delicately across her shoulders and around to her back.

Erica’s dress had a simple sweetheart neckline, the black chiffon material crossing her body to highlight her bust and curvy hips, dark fuchsia pink coloured chiffon fanned out from around her hips and waist, criss-crossing with the black. The dress swayed with every motion she made, and the large black heels she wore allowed the dress to just barely touch the floor.

 When they all had decided on different jewellery and accessories to match their dresses, they paid and lay the dresses in the trunks of their cars carefully before following Lydia to a cute little café for lunch.

***

 _Meanwhile, in Beacon Hills_ …

When Derek picked up Faye from Stiles, she was instantly a little bundle of excitement and energy, dressed in a white skirt that stopped just below the knees, a light denim shirt tucked into the skirt, and a pair of _Timberland_ boots with little frilly white socks poking out from the tops. Her hair was left down in curls and pushed back from her face by a denim bow [headband](http://postimg.org/image/yqw3g7zud/).[  
](http://postimg.org/image/yqw3g7zud/)

“Hey sweetie, I hope mommy hasn’t given you breakfast yet, ‘cause I’ve got a lot of plans for us today, and that starts with lots ‘n lots of pancakes!” Derek picked her up, settling the little girl on his hip as Stiles pecked his lips before throwing back the last bit of coffee in the mug she held.

“Well, I _was_ just about to give her breakfast, but I can totally not do that. I’m kinda jealous Faye gets breakfast with you and I don’t!” Stiles smiled up at Derek and he snaked his free arm around her waist, pulling her into his side.

“We can have breakfast together on my next day off… breakfast in bed, maybe?” Derek purred, burying his nose in the soft curls of hair behind her ear; pressing small kisses behind her ear and down her neck, Derek squeezed her hip before pulling away and heading to the fridge.

“That sounds highly acceptable, Captain Hale,” Stiles giggled, heading upstairs to get changed.

“Are you excited to see what dress mommy gets?” Derek raised his eyebrows at Faye, watching her face light up as he filled a glass and her _Princess Leia_ sippy cup with apple juice; handing the sippy cup to Faye, Derek took a sip from the glass.

“Yea! Mommy’s gonna get a p’incess d’ess! Wif lots’a sparkles and a _tiawa!_ ” Faye squealed, taking a drink before scrambling up to get higher on Derek’s torso; he took the sippy cup from her before lifting her up to sit on his shoulders with a leg either side of his neck.

“Y’think? I’m sure it’ll be beautiful no matter what dress she gets?” Derek held her legs firmly and her small fingers weaved through his hair lightly.

“No, mommy has’ta get a p’incess d’ess! You can’t go to ‘da ball wif’out a p’incess d’ess, ‘n mommy can’t be your p’incess!” Faye giggled, talking to Derek as if he knew nothing and her wise knowledge was obvious.

“Of course not; that’s because _you’re_ my princess, and mommy’s my _queen_.” Faye squealed in delight, tugging on his hair as to stop herself from toppling over.

“Why can’t I go to ‘da ball?” Faye asked, leaning forward to rest her elbows on Derek’s head.

“Because it’s for grown-ups, but you get to watch the ball on TV, remember? Meghan’s gonna watch it with you, but you have to go to bed as soon as it’s over, okay?” Derek wandered over to the dining table where Faye’s bag sat; Stiles had packed it with spare pull-up diapers, baby wipes, a change of clothes and a few different toys.

“Mommy let me choose what toys to b’ing! What’a we doin’ t’day?” Faye asked, making grabby hands at her sippy cup; Derek handed it to her, feeling her place the cup down on his head after she took a sip.

Stiles came tumbling down the stairs in a pair of light ripped skinny jeans, a _Marvel_ tank top, white _Nike_ tennis shoes and a brown, suede fringed bag on her arm; her long, dark hair hung in loose curls across her shoulders and she wore minimal makeup.

“Tell mommy she looks beautiful, Faye.” Derek whispered in the girl’s ear, smiling from ear to ear at his girlfriend; sometimes he could hardly believe she was all his.

“De’ek says you look bootiful, mommy!” Faye giggled, clapping her hands when Stiles blushed, looking down at the floor to hide the grin slitting across her face. Derek closed his eyes, knowing Faye would twist his words; he tried to ignore the heat travelling up his neck, to the tips of his ears.

“Not _quite_ what I meant, princess, but I’m sure she gets the idea…” Derek murmured in Faye’s ear, chuckling. Stiles joined them in the kitchen and pressed a kiss to Derek’s lips before leaning up, so Faye could lean forward, holding onto Derek’s temples tightly as she stole a peck from her mother.

The honk of a horn pulled them out of the bubble of domesticity they had surrounded themselves with; Stiles pulled back, smiling as her eyes flickered between Derek’s turquoise-hazel pools of light and hope and Faye’s molten-honey brown eyes that mirrored her own. “Auntie Lydia’s here, so mommy has to go now! Will you take care of Derek for me today? Make sure he stays out of trouble!” Stiles waved as she closed the front door, cooing when she saw Faye’s serious nod of determination.

***

Derek helped Faye into one side of their booth before taking the seat opposite her, picking up his menu and Faye followed the action, glancing up at him over the large laminated page.

Their waiter came over with a notepad ready, “Are you ready for drinks?”

“I’ll have a vanilla milkshake.” Derek raised his eyebrows at Faye, watching her giggle when the waiter turned to her.

“St’a’berry!” She cried, before looking back up at Derek with a smile showing as many teeth as physically possible. The waiter left and Derek raised an eyebrow, smiling down at Faye when she raised a shaky eyebrow back at him.

He slowly lowered the menu back down onto the table, and Faye followed, quick eyes darting around to watch every move he made. Derek placed his elbows on the table, watching Faye slide onto her knees to gain a bit more height so she could copy him. He twined his fingers together and rested his chin on them, watching Faye do the same with a completely emotionless face.

When the waiter set their drinks down, Derek brought the straw to his lips, and Faye continued to copy his actions, a grin slipping onto her lips every now and then. Derek glanced back down at the menu when the waiter asked for their food order, smiling up at the boy.

“I’ll take a stack ‘a pancakes, please.” Derek looked back at Faye, raising his eyebrows at her.

She looked unsure for a second before grinning, eyes flickering between Derek and the waiter, “I’ll have ‘da same!” She wiggled back into her seat, crossing her arms on the table just as Derek had when he placed his order.

“Are you sure about that, princess? That’s a lot of pancakes…” Derek asked her seriously, the beginnings of a smile showing on his face; she nodded resolutely.

“Make hers a short stack, okay?” Derek murmured to the waiter, keeping his eyes on Faye, eyeing her with false suspicion; she attempted to mirror the expression, only succeeding to look mildly agitated.

They stared each other down, making faces at the other before their food came, along with a small glass jug of syrup; Derek heavily coated his before raising his eyebrows at Faye. She, unlike most people, seemed to understand his preference of communicating silently, so she nodded and he gave her a heavy coating of syrup too.

They ate their breakfast in complete silence, Faye surprisingly eating her pancakes rather cleanly after getting Derek to cut them into edible pieces. Derek could admit to himself that he had not only fallen in love with Stiles, but he was completely and utterly wrapped around her daughter’s pinky finger; even on his lowest days, when work has him stressed and tired, just the sound of their voices on the phone can make all the bad go away.

Nothing had ever felt so perfect and right before in his life; he was enamoured by them both, and he could see his future with them so clearly it almost hurt to think they had to keep a normal pace to their relationship, as to not confuse Faye.

“How’re your pancakes?” Derek looks up from his almost empty plate, watching Faye place careful bites of pancakes in her mouth, shaky hands holding the fork.

“They’a good.” She smiled up at him, an innocent kind of hope in her eyes when she gazed upon him, before she focussed on putting her large fork down on the table. “De’ek?”

“Yes, princess?” Derek smiled, watching Faye’s ‘serious’ face settle onto her adorable features.

“Why d’you spend so much time wif’ mommy an’ me?” Her question completely threw him off; of course he knew that Faye liked him, but he had never stopped to wonder exactly what she actually thought about him being in their lives.

“Well, Faye, y’see… I’m in love your mommy. I love her very, very much; and I love you because you both make me extremely happy. I like spending time with you and your mommy… I’d spend all my time with the two of you if I could.” Derek thought that was a good answer; he could hardly tell the three-year-old that he planned to spend the rest of his life with them, could he?

“Are you gonna have a weddin’ wif’ my mommy?” She seemed satisfied with his previous answer, and the hope that shone in her eyes made Derek just want to curl the small girl up and cuddle her to his chest; he wanted to protect her for as long as he could.

“I don’t know yet, sweetie, but I sure do know one thing; I would love that very much.” Derek watched her nod, happily returning to her pancakes. The following silence allowed Derek to think about what he just said; mainly, because it was so incredibly true. Derek knew he would marry Stiles in a heartbeat if it weren’t too soon for her.

Derek understood how Stiles might be cautious about engagements and marriage; it hadn’t exactly worked out so well the first time she tried, but Derek knew that while he had only himself to think about, Stiles had a thriving three-year-old to think about before she made any drastic life decisions, like marriage, or even someday, expanding their family.

It was never a secret in the Hale household that Derek had always had a paternal instinct; though he could barely stand Laura from a young age, he thrived when his parents had Cora, and eventually Tyler. Then when his aunts and uncles began having children, they further solidified his excellent skill with children; every Hale knew that Derek would someday worship a child of his own.

Finishing his pancakes, just as Faye accepted the fact that she could scrape no more syrup off the plate with her index finger, Derek cleaned her hands and mouth with a baby wipe before taking Faye’s sippy cup out of the bag by his side; he got her to finish the few sips of apple juice left in it before emptying the contents of her milkshake into it and placing the lid on tight.

He placed a twenty on the table, trapped slightly under Faye’s empty milkshake glass before guzzling the rest of his milkshake quickly, giving himself a minor brain freeze; Faye giggled wildly at the funny faces he pulled.

“You ready to go, munchkin?” Faye nodded and wiggled out of their booth, taking Derek’s hand when he offered it after slinging Faye’s day bag over the opposite shoulder; Faye waved at their waiter as they left, and the boy smiled, waving back politely.

“What’a we doin’ t’day?” Faye questioned as Derek buckled her into her safety seat; she sipped on the milkshake steadily, watching him with curious brown eyes.

“Well, I was thinking we could head over to my apartment, and we can bake absolutely _anything_ you wanna make. How’s that sound?” Derek made sure she was buckled in securely before getting into the driver’s seat.

“Uh huh.” Faye mumbled around the sippy cup in her mouth.

“Then, of course we’ll have lunch and nap time so you can recharge those batteries.” Faye pulled an awkward eye roll, but made a noise of confirmation anyway. Derek knew for a fact she had learned that from either himself or one of his sisters; he didn’t, however, know how he felt about that.

“Then, I thought you might like to go to the park, where some of my old friends are playing a small outdoor concert. That okay with you?” Derek looked at her in the rear view mirror to see her nod at him, wide eyes watching in what he could only interpret to be excitement.

“Do they sing any Nicki M-Memage?” Derek chuckled, shaking his head.

“They’re an acoustic band, so the music they play is a little different to that of Nicki Minaj, _but_ they might be able to do something for you if I ask them nicely. They’re gonna be doing lots of different versions of some ‘a your favourite songs.”

“Ah-some!” Faye grinned and Derek smiled back at her in the rear view mirror, turning the radio up as the aforementioned artist began singing; Faye danced and sang along, scarily accurate, as he drove her back to his apartment.

***

“How about you stir the brownies for me while I grease the tin?” Derek asked, placing the wooden spoon in Faye’s hands before quickly greasing the tin ready for the brownie mix. Derek had found early on that Stiles’ sweet-tooth definitely wasn’t a recessive gene; both Faye and John Stilinski shared Stiles’ extreme sugar addiction.

Together, they poured the mix into the baking tin, and Derek let Faye carefully help him slide the tray into the oven; with a heavy dose of wide doe-eyes, Derek let Faye lick the spoon clean, taking a few swipes of the mixture on his fingers out of the bowl before sucking them clean.

“Wanna watch cartoons while I get lunch ready and the brownies bake?” Derek asked and she nodded without hesitation, taking her seat in the centre of Derek’s sofa, nuzzling her tiny body into the excessive amount of pillows Laura seemed to think he needed.

Derek flicked on the _Cartoon Network_ before quickly cleaning up the kitchen and placing a pot of pasta on to boil. He got a jar of carbonara out of a cupboard and put it on to simmer; he grated some cheese before dropping down on the sofa with Faye, absently watching what seemed to be some kind of warped version of _Teen Titans_.

When he had lunch prepared, Faye stayed on the sofa with a bowl nestled in her crossed legs as she ate the food blindly; her every focus was planted firmly on the television until long after her bowl was empty and her eyes slowly began to droop.

Derek lay her down in his bed for her nap, where she instantly dropped off into dream land, and he took the brownies out of the oven before cutting them into squares; he ate one, burning his tongue in the process, and placed them in an airtight container before throwing himself onto the sofa, pulling his phone out to see a message from Stiles.

**_From Stiles_ ** **: How’re you holding up? No tantrums yet I assume? X**

**_To Stiles_ ** **: PLEASE! You underestimate the power of the force, babe! She’s been perfect all day and quite frankly I’m appalled in your lack of faith :P x**

**_From Stiles_ ** **: Oh you know I didn’t mean it like that!!!! But nice nerdage, I must say ;) I have faith in you, I just don’t have faith in my daughter’s ability to not get agitated at least once throughout the day. She’s fussy. Idk where she gets it from. X**

Derek rolled his eyes, pressing the call button on her name before lifting the phone to his ear; Stiles picked up on the second ring, instantly doubling the size of the smile on his face. “Hey, Der.” He could hear the smile in her voice.

“Hey, babe; how’s dress shopping going?”

“It’s good; we all have dresses, so it must be a success. We just sat down for lunch in some fancy place Lydia likes-” Stiles gets cut off by the sound of Derek’s sisters’ calling out to him.

“Hey baby bro!” Derek could practically see the annoying grin on her face.

“If you teach Faye your resting bitch-face I’m gonna bitch _slap_ you so fucking hard” Cora growled and Derek rolled his eyes.

“I’d like to see you try,” Derek barked back, listening to Stiles repeat his words for them; he drowned out the sound of Laura and Cora’s almost identically evil cackles.

“ _Anyway_ , as I was going to ask; what’ve you two been up to today?” Stiles cleared her throat, obviously glaring daggers at her friends.

“We had pancakes for breakfast in my favourite diner, then we came back to my apartment and Faye made you some delicious brownies; when she wakes up from her nap, we’re gonna go to the park where some old high school friends of mine are playing a small gig. Then I was thinking of taking her up to the new wolf sanctuary for a while before going out for dinner when you get back? Y’know we’ve almost been together six months; that’s pretty fuckin’ big… at least it is for me anyway…” Derek didn’t really know where he was going with that train of thought, but he left it there for Stiles to figure out; she was pretty good at understanding exactly what Derek meant, even when he couldn’t say it or didn’t even know it.

“It is big, Der, and I’m sure we can figure out _something_ to do to celebrate it; just think, Faye’s starting Kindergarten in a couple weeks, and although I’m about to start getting really swamped with Jackson and the bar, we’ll still be able to get some alone time while Faye’s at kg. I totally understand why people send their kids to playgroups and kg early, but dammit I know it’s gonna kill me to leave her with strangers so often…” Derek could easily hear the way she got overly worked up on the subject; she had gotten the same way when she asked him to help her choose between the different pre-schools in town.

It had also been the first big decision regarding her daughter that Stiles had asked him to help with, so it was a totally big deal for him when she chose the one he had suggested. It was only about ten minutes from Stiles’ house and he went to high school with the owner, so he was able to get Faye in without her being shoved onto the long ass waiting list.

“Stiles just calm down, before you even get yourself worked up about this; take a deep breath and count to ten. Faye is going to be fine, and you know it; she’s going to a state of the art kg, and Julie’s gonna be going too, Maria made sure of it.” Derek turned the TV off and snuggled further into the couch.

“I know she’ll be fine; I just don’t know if _I’ll_ be fine, but I do feel better knowing Julie’s gonna be there with her. Enough about the future, let’s talk about now! Why the wolf sanctuary?” Stiles asked before telling what Derek assumed to be a waiter, her lunch order.

“I don’t know, I guess I really loved wolves when I was a kid, but we always had to travel so far to see them; I think going to see them is as much for me as it is for Faye, to be honest,” Derek chuckled, bending his neck back over the armrest to glance at Faye. He couldn’t see her, but he faint snores were enough to ease his mind.

“I don’t judge; I did the weirdest shit when I was younger. I once wrote an essay detailing the entire history of the male circumcision.” Stiles sounded deadly serious, and Derek had to roll his eyes.

“That doesn’t really sound all that bad.”

“It was for Econ.”

“Oh… wow… uhm- how does that- no, no I’m not gonna ask. Can Lydia tell you when she’s going to get you back to me?” Derek just needed to know how much time they had ‘til dinner. He listen to her distantly talking to Lydia while his sisters openly bitched about him, telling stories he would rather his friends, colleagues and girlfriend didn’t now know.

“Yeah, she said we’re gonna head back in a couple hours’ time and it took us about three hours to get here this morning… so, say at around five-thirty to six o’clock.” Derek could tell how done Stiles was with all the shopping, but opted out of saying anything about it; they could talk more in person.

“Good, so I’ll head back to yours around then; then we can get some dinner, alright?”

“Sounds awesome; see’ya then babe.”

“See’ya.” Derek ended the call, typing out a quick ‘I love you’ and hitting send.

**_From Stiles_ ** **: ily2 x**

He packed some snacks and a couple brownies into Faye’s bag before washing and drying the dishes, cleaning the kitchen down and putting away everything they used. He settled down with his current reading material, delving into the depths of Stephen King’s mind.

Derek got about an hour and half’s worth of reading in before Faye groggily came to; Derek filled her sippy cup as she scrambled off his bed before looking up at him with big, brown pleading eyes. “What’s up, princess?”

“Whe’e’s ya’ potty?” She asked, eyes flickering around them impatiently, as she tugged at the hem of her shirt; he smiled, taking her hand to lead her into the bathroom. He lifted her up so she could wash her hands when she finished; he was no stranger to wiping kids’ asses, with his siblings and cousins’, so he barely even bat an eye at the task anymore.

His mother and aunts would always go on and on about how much of a good father he would someday make, because each and every one of their husbands had taken the diaper duty and shitty asses as one of the worst parts about babies. Derek was also a natural night owl, so the sleepless nights didn’t even make Derek marginally apprehensive; sometimes, he thinks that most of his previous relationships had ended because he probably brought up the topic of marriage and kids far too early.

It was something he had talked to Stiles about in deep detail, and though she had agreed they had to keep their relationship to a relatively normal pace, she too wanted the same with him. It was like Derek finally had his future in mind; he saw Stiles and Faye, Stiles’ dad joining them and the Hales’ on the holidays, maybe a baby somewhere down the line.

It all painted a pretty fucking perfect picture in Derek’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally figured out how to put links into the words, but do not fear; you'll see pictures of the girls' dresses on the night of the ball :D  
> Hope you enjoyed :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Faye's day continues :3

After Faye had successfully devoured every morsel of two brownies, Derek got her stuff together before locking up the apartment and taking Faye to his car; she chatted away about anything and everything. Derek was no stranger to idle chatter with Stiles, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t find Stiles’ aversion to awkward silences endearing.

When they Derek parked in the parking lot of the local park, Faye squirmed in her child seat in an attempt to see out the window; Derek guessed she wanted to see the band, or if any of her friends were in the play park.

Derek unbuckled the restraints on Faye’s child seat and slung her bag over his shoulder, locking the car as Faye made grabby hands at him; he lifted her up onto his shoulders as he retrieved a large, dark green blanket from the trunk.

“You excited, princess?” Derek walked slowly towards the band stand, unfolding the blanket amidst the few fans and families with teens stationed in front of the [band stand](http://hendricksarchitect.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/Steel-Bandshell-Sandpoint-Architect.jpg). Derek watched the [band](http://postimg.org/image/qa8ujqrkz/) setting up on the stage, Bradley – or ‘Boone’ as Derek had known him in high school – strummed a guitar and tested his microphone quietly while Carey tested her microphone, James played a few quick tunes on his keyboard and Kat gave her simple drum kit an experimental once over. [  
](http://hendricksarchitect.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/Steel-Bandshell-Sandpoint-Architect.jpg)

Sitting Faye down with snacks and some of her toys, Derek made his way to the band, “Hey guys! It’s been a while, huh?” Derek greeted his high school friends with a wave and a small smile.

“Derek, man is it good to see that face, though… is that weird thing I detect on your face really a, dare I say it… _smile_?” Boone placed his guitar on a stand before standing up and pulling Derek into a bro-hug.

“And since when did you start pro-creating and not telling your best fuckin friends?” James – more commonly known as Jam-Z –took over the hug from Boone; Derek loved these guys, though with their regular touring, he rarely saw them anymore.

“Oh, Faye?” Derek asked, turning to smile at the small girl munching on a _Twinkie_ as she wove a mermaid doll through the air. “She’s my girlfriend’s daughter; I can’t help but love her, y’know? I’ve been with Stiles for almost six months now. I don’t wanna jinx it, but dammit guys, I think she’s the one.” He pulled Carey into a tight hug, before Kat silently held out a fist, offering a bro-fist to him. Neither he, nor Kat, were the talkers of the group in high school; they had a tendency for letting James, Carey and Boone do the talking.

“Dude, you didn’t even say that about Kate, and you were with her for over a year… fucking bitch; I ever tell you how much I always hated Kate? Because I fucking do; I hate her… _so much_.” Kat ground out, seething as she went back to beating her box drum.

“Yes, Kat, as a matter of fact, I have heard enough about your hatred towards Kate to last me a lifetime and every time I have to ask; why bring it up again? Kate happened; end of chapter. Shit, end of story. This is a brand spankin’ new, incredibly, unbelievably breath-taking story that I’ve dealt with enough shit in life to fucking _deserve_ this; trust me when I say you’re all going to love Stiles when you meet her. She’s Cora’s age; went to school with my baby sister and I never met her.” Derek shook his head, knowing he had stepped over into babbling territory; an annoying trait he had no-doubt picked up from Stiles.

“Wow, you really are gone on this chick; when do we get to meet her?” Boone asked, his fingers dancing idly across the waistband of Casey’s floral denim shorts almost subconsciously; they had started dating sophomore year of high school and had broken up only twice, and those breakups lasted less than an hour tops. They were the dream couple in high school, always a goal to be obtained, and Derek finally felt like he had something just as strong and amazing.

“Well, how long are you in town for?” Derek lit up the lock screen on his phone to check the date.

“Just under a week for a mid-tour cool down.” Casey told him, a buzzing energy stirring under her skin as her eyes darted across the planes of Derek’s face behind her glasses.

“Awesome, I’ll ask Stiles later when she’s free and we can book a sitter; she owns a bar down town, used to be that weird smelling German restaurant, but she’s considering expanding into a club with the help of Cora’s… baby-daddy.” Derek couldn’t believe he had to utter those words, despite them being the best description for what Jackson was to Cora.

“Cora got knocked up?” James’ startled voice came from behind his keyboard, an almost disappointed look crossing his face. “God, she was so hot…”

“Watch it James.” Derek’s scowl landed on his loud-mouthed friend, rolling his eyes when James grinned like a Cheshire cat. “Anyway, yes, Cora is pregnant, but she isn’t in a relationship with the guy; it’s kinda complicated. Listen, guys, I’ve gotta get back to Faye, but before I go, could you do me a favour and play a song by Nicki Minaj; it’ll really get me in the good books with Princess Trouble over there.” Derek looked between Boone and Casey hopefully.

“Sure! Does she have a favourite? We know a couple of her songs.” Boone looked as though he were looking through a filing cabinet of songs in his head.

“Uh, I know she loves Pills ‘N’ Potions, and she _adores_ Justin Bieber way more than a three year old should, so she never stops singing Beauty and a Beat, but she knows more of Nicki’s work than I ever will; anything you play, Faye will love. Thanks guys, I’ll text you later, ‘kay?” Derek called over her shoulder, making his way back through the steadily gathering crowd to Faye, where she had moved on to share size bag of hot _Cheetos_ ; Derek had quickly found both Stiles and Faye ate _Cheetos_ like they were going out of style.

“I think you and mommy owe me a lot of cuddles, because the band are gonna play some Nicki Minaj especially for my beautiful little trouble maker.” Derek grinned, quickly dropping to the blanket and sweeping Faye up into his arms, tickling the toddler mercilessly; she squashed her fingers into his shirt and beard, smearing him with hot _Cheeto_ dust.

Faye giggled and wriggled around in his grasp, trying her damned hardest to wiggle her tiny fingers into his stomach to elicit a giggle from the man; she had seen her mommy reduce Derek into endless peals of laughter whilst tickling him, so she was perplexed as to why she couldn’t do the same.

Though she wasn’t tickling him, that didn’t stop him from simply laughing in reaction to Faye’s joy; her happiness was contagious, as cheesy as Derek knew that sounded, and he knew he’d never be able to let the tiny girl out of his life.

“Alright, alright, alright, how are we on this beautiful day, Beacon Hills?” Boone’s timbre voice came through the speakers and Faye sat up in Derek’s lap, all attention on the bearded man. The crowd wasn’t huge, but at least 30-40 people hung around the stand; it wasn’t a bad turn out for saying the gig was completely unannounced; the crowd responded positively as the band got ready to play.

Derek got his phone out, pulling up the video recorder when Boone sent him a wink, “Our first song today is for a very special listener; this is a cover to get things going…”

James and Boone started on the keyboard/synth and guitar while Kat beat the box drum; Casey use the various small instruments on the pop-up table beside her to add to the music when Boone began singing [_Beauty and a Beat._ _  
_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9wqpfFI3EVE)

As Casey began singing along with Boone, Faye screamed the lyrics along with them, her tiny feet carrying her up to the stage before Derek could get a hold on her; his worry dissipated when she ran into Casey’s waiting arms, singing her little heart out with Derek’s childhood friends.

Derek zoomed him camera onto Faye, because he knew how much Stiles would love Faye getting this experience. When he had enough photos and videos to provide Stiles a good coo and laugh, they started playing another song, and Faye made her way back to Derek on their blanket; she was flushed and sweaty, bright red cheeks grinning from ear to ear.

“You have fun up there?” Derek smiled down at her, earning an enthusiastic nod before she chugged on the milkshake in her sippy cup.

Faye paid attention to the music for another fifteen minutes or so, before her attention shifted to the play park; Derek kept his eyes on her in the park while he cleared up their space on the grass and listened to the band.

They stayed for another half an hour before Faye tripped, running past the sand box, causing Derek’s heart to jump into his throat as he sprinted across the playground, quickly lifting her to inspect her body for injury; though it was only a case of scraped knees and hands, Derek could hear his pulse loud and clear in his ears, only an octave higher than Faye’s wails.

Fat tears rolled down her cheeks as Derek carried her over to his car, picking up her bag and the blanket on the way, “Shh, baby, it’s okay; it’s just a scrape, Princess. Derek’s gonna make it all better, c’mon…” He sat her down on the passenger seat and retrieved the first aid kit from the trunk. Opening it on the passenger floor, he picked out the antiseptic ointment and cotton balls before gently dabbing at the cuts on her hands and knees; she screamed and flailed as it stung her skin until Derek got all the dirt out of the cuts. He then bandaged her knees and pressed a light kiss to each wound.

“There we go, Princess, you’re all better now, and for being such a brave girl, I think you deserve a nice big hug,” He pulled her to his chest, the wetness in his eyes fading as she hugged him back; he pulled back and wiped her face with a wet wipe, “and a big ol’ lolly pop!” He handed her a lolly pop from a pocket on her bag, unwrapping it before watching her stick it in her mouth, sucking on it with a vengeance.

“Wanna go see some big cuddly wolves before we eat dinner with mommy?” Derek buckled her into her car seat and got into the driver’s seat, watching her in the rear-view mirror; she shook her head, plucking a blue teddy bear off the backseat and cuddling the plush toy.

“Okay, Princess, that’s fine; how about we head back home and watch some _Disney_?” To that suggestion, she nodded wholeheartedly; Derek didn’t care about the wolves – they could visit the wolves any day – so long as Faye was happy. He was still shaking from the fear that had coursed through his veins when she fell, so he drove with precaution, getting to Stiles’ house at almost 2pm.

Firstly, he changed Faye into one of her fluffy onesies and sat her on the sofa with a warm sippy cup of his special honey-cinnamon milk and the opening credits of _Tarzan_ playing on the TV while Derek went up to Stiles’ room to change out of his jeans and into a pair of black sweats he had in Stiles’ dresser.

Joining Faye in the living room with a soda and some snacks, Derek lay across the larger sofa and Faye scrambled up onto him, resting her head on his chest, hair tied up and tucked under the hood of the fluffy bear onesie, and curling her body up on his lower torso as she watched the movie.

Derek pulled his phone out and sent Stiles a quick text.

**_To Stiles_ ** **: Faye had a minor fall at the play park, but it’s okay; I got her all patched up, so we’re chillin back at yours ‘til you get home x**

He received an answer almost instantly, making him shake his head.

**_From Stiles_ ** **: As long as she’s okay now, that’s all that matters :* see you in a few hours!!! Ily x**

**_To Stiles_ ** **: love you too x**

Lowering his phone to the carpet, Derek wrapped one arm around Faye’s back, and rested the other behind his head, watching the movie for all of five minutes before he dropped off into dreamland.

***

Stiles opened her front door, waving back to the girls’ in Lydia’s car before closing the door and taking her dress up to the closet in her room. She kicked her sneakers off and jogged back down the stairs, pushing the living room door open, she stopped in her tracks when she laid her eyes on Derek and Faye.

The opening menu of _Tarzan_ played on the TV, shining light on the two sleeping figures on the sofa; Derek’s hand rose and fell on Faye’s back with every deep breath she took, her tiny snores echoing the grumbly snores coming from Derek.

Taking a picture, Stiles quickly set the image as her wallpaper on her phone, turning the TV off and covering them with a thick, furry blanket before closing the door quietly; she went back to her room and changed into a pair of comfy shorts and tossed her hair up into a messy bun, throwing on one of Derek’s dark [Henley’s](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=180541532). 

Quietly making her way to the kitchen, Stiles routed around the cupboards and fridge before settling on making meatloaf with mac’n’cheese; it was a meal she had mastered after her mom died, before she got her dad on a health kick.

A blurry eyed Derek stumbled into the kitchen as Stiles was sliding the mac’n’cheese into the oven to bake, rubbing his eyes with a thumb and middle finger. “Morning sleepyhead, have fun today?” Stiles looped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his chest.

“Mmhm, I got a great video of Faye onstage with the band. I don’t know how you handle seeing her fall or hurt herself when you’re the one that actually gave birth to her; I’m just the guy dating her mom, and I thought I was gonna go into cardiac arrest when I saw her fall… how do you do it, Stiles?” Derek frowned, leaning down to press his forehead to hers.

“I think it’s my mom’s celestial karma; I was such a clumsy trouble maker when I was a kid. It still scares the fucking life out of me every time she gets hurt, but I’ve come to accept that it’s just how kids are; I could wrap her in bubble wrap and she’d still find a way to get hurt. Good thing we Stilinski’s are quick healers.” Stiles chuckled, reciting her father’s words from her childhood.

“When I grew up, mostly when we visited my abuela, we were told stories of a great bruja who could never have her own children, so she protected the children of other women even after she passed away. We believed it when we were kids, but thinking back on my childhood, no matter how much stupid shit we did, I don’t think any of my siblings or I ever broke any bones; I really want my abuela to get the chance to tell my kids those stories…” Derek pressed his lips to Stiles’ before taking a deep breath, inhaling the scent of meatloaf and cheese.

“Someday, Der, someday.” Stiles pecked his lips once more before pulling him into the living room, lifting a still sleeping Faye into her arms as she sat on the sofa.

Derek picked up his phone and offered Stiles the TV remote; she shook her head, reaching over to the end table to flick on the lamp and grab a book. Picking up a book from the coffee table he had started last week, Derek flipped it open to the last page he had been on.

They read until Stiles decided the food should be ready, and woke Faye up for her dinner, carrying her daughter into the kitchen; Derek pulled the meatloaf out of the oven and got out a carving knife to start cutting it up while Stiles sat Faye down at the table in her booster seat. Stiles took out the mac’n’cheese and got the plates ready.

Over dinner, Derek showed Stiles the video and pictures of Faye at the gig, Faye giving her a detailed explanation of everything they did throughout the day; going as far as to remove her onesie and show Stiles her bandages.

They put Faye to bed  shortly after dinner and stayed up for a few more hours before Derek headed home, dreading his early shift in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm shit at uploading; we all know this by now!  
> Thank you for reading; your dedication to my work is magical and it warms my innards :B  
> Leave some kudos or a comment; anything is much appreciated :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading; you are a beautiful human being and I fucking love you!  
> MWAH!
> 
> Just because I like searching for pictures and making collages for my fics, here's one for you to help you imagine Stiles' house: http://postimg.org/image/5pf51med1/


End file.
